Emaya in love
by HugzForFree
Summary: No A, the only drama is that which occurs between Maya and Emily. Emily cheats on Maya months ago and has been suffering ever since. She's made it up in her mind that Maya is the only one for her... Will Maya be able to forgive? WARNING: INTENSE SEXY TIME (part one of a three part journey)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reimagining of Emaya, I was so crushed when she died. Instead of dying they break up...can they put the pieces back together?**

**Chapter 1**

Maya hasn't spoke to me since the night by the pool after she saw me kissing another girl. That was back in January, it's now the middle of July. She would pass me in the hallways at school as if she never met me, never kissed me, never loved me. She even blocked my cell from being able to call or text her. Devastated didn't quite describe the state I was in. I hadn't seen her since the last day of school, not even around the neighborhood, so when I saw her brother at my favorite coffee shop I couldn't help but ask how his sister was.

Jeffery was tall, at least six five, in complete contrast to his five two sister. I myself was five ten, but I had to break my neck to look up to him. He was very handsome with the same exact buttery caramel complexion as the love of my life. He wore a Huf plantlife tank top with a matching hat, black cargo shorts, and all black chuck taylors. Turning around after receiving his drink he had a weary smile upon seeing my face.

"Hey" I said waving while making the short distance to him.

"Emily, it's been a while huh?"

"Yeah" I said staring at my feet, anxiously waiting to ask about his baby sister.

"So how have you been?"

"Well I'm alive so that counts for something I guess"

He furrowed his brow then arched it, just like Maya I thought. "That doesn't sound so good". He motioned for me to have a seat with him at a nearby table. "Is everything ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Not really Jeff, to be perfectly honest, I miss Maya so much I can barely think straight" I couldn't believe how honest I was being but he did ask.

"Oh" was all he could offer. He took a sip of what I assumed was a latte and had a look on his face that told me he was in deep thought. "I'm sorry you're having a rough time with the break up". I looked deep into his eyes while mine was filling with water and saw what I was hoping to see, sincerity. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Is that not weird for you, she is your sister after all"

"Well" he paused "it's fine, you just look like you need to talk. If you don't want to talk to me you should definitely talk to your friends about it"

"That would be great but none of them are anywhere near Rosewood for the entire summer" Once I said that I became sad all over again about spending my summer alone, just me and my thoughts. Thoughts of Maya.

"That sucks. Listen, you obviously need to talk and I've got two ears so..."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I wondered aloud "Did she not tell you what happened?"

He sighed then said "She did...eventually. She wouldn't talk to any of us for about two weeks after school ended. She wouldn't eat, I doubt she was sleeping, she didn't even smoke, and you know how much she loves Mary Jane. All she did was sit in her room with her headphones on. Then one day she emerged from her dungeon and told my parents she wanted to go back to San Francisco"

My heart almost exploded in my chest after hearing him say the worse news he could have possibly delivered. I swallowed hard a few times before I responded.

"So...she...lives back in Cali...now?" I barely got the sentence out.

"Not to stay forever" he said quickly noticing my struggle to speak. Relief swept over me as he continued. "She'' be back next Friday, that's the 26th I think."

"Wouldn't she kill you if she knew you were telling me all this let alone talking to me?"

"No" he stated simply as he took another sip of his beverage. "My My isn't like that, she thinks everyone is an individual who can do or say whatever he or she pleases. She wouldn't be angry I assure you, she'd just ask what we talked about and leave it at that. That's one of the things I love most about her" Yeah me too I thought.

"So how is she doing, do you know?"

"Of course, we can't go a day without talking to each other. Growing up, our parents being musicians, they were always gone or off working in the studio, so sometimes we're all we have you know?" I nodded. "She's doing much better, she's even smoking again" he chuckled. "Why did you kiss that other girl?"

His question threw me completely off guard. Then my mind went back to that pool party. Ashley was beautiful and had a huge crush on me, I couldn't believe it. Before I knew it her lips were wrapped around mine, and for whatever reason, I kissed her back. Having no idea Maya was even coming to the party, I wasn't even thinking about getting caught. Once we pulled away from one another we smiled innocently, but something caught Ashley's eye. I couldn't hide the horror on my face when I followed Ashley's eyes to see Maya standing on the other side of the pool with tears in her eyes and disbelief on her face. Then she was gone. I ran after her, once I caught up to her she caught the side of my face with her open palm. I held my cheek and said it was ok because I deserved that and way worse. I tried to apologize and explain myself but my apologies were drowned out by her crying and screaming at me. I can still hear the last words she ever said to me 'I love you! And I thought you loved me too'

I shook the memory out of my head before answering Jeff. "I've got not one single clue. We were at the party and had a few shoots of Jack Daniel's and..." I trailed off thinking about how that kiss wasn't worth losing Maya. "I can't believe I lost her, I've never screwed up anything so bad in my life. Jeff I'd do anything, give anything to get her back. The only thing I don't regret about kissing that girl is that fact that it helped me realize there's no one else for me except Maya." he listened intently while drinking his latte. " When you find your first love it can be really tempting to see what else is out there, like maybe you're making this huge mistake dedicating yourself to just one person, especially so young. Not to mention she was the first girlfriend I ever had. Even though it didn't take me two seconds to fall in love with her I began questioning if that was what I wanted, and if I want it forever. Maya was so sure about us and our future and that made me even more unsure"

Saying all of these things aloud was the first time admitted it, not only to someone else but myself. He had that 'I'm in deep thought' look on his face again.

"Emily believe it or not I completely understand what you're saying. Especially being a young man, there's so many girls out here and when you find someone special you're not sure if you're ready. I found a girl that probably could have been my forever, but I just wasn't ready _for_ forever. To be honest, I still think about her and what could have been"

"How old were you?"

"I was 17 when I met her, 19 when we broke up, here I am 23 and wish I would have met her now instead of then"

Both Maya and I were about to be 17, her birthday in August with mine in September, but it wouldn't take me another four years to realize she was the girl for me like it took Jeff. I want her back, I need her back. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I asked Jeff for some advice. He simply said:

"Fight for her, if you never give up, you can never fail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been four days since my run in with Maya's older brother Jeffery so that means I have six more until Maya comes back from California. I've been going back and fourth on when I should go see her. Should I wait a couple of days? Should I go there the evening she returns? Should I be at the airport waiting with flowers? I'm not sure what I want to do but I'm damn sure that I will stop at nothing to win her back. Even if she's dating someone, I could care less, whoever that person may be would just be in the way of true love.

It was around 1pm on a scorching July Saturday in Rosewood and I was in my room staring out my window when my phone rang. It was one of my best friends since elementary school, Hanna Marin. I picked up on the third ring.

"Emily! I miss you so much! What are you up to?" exclaimed Hanna

"Hey Hanna, miss you too. I'm just sitting in my room..."

Hanna cut me off "Thinking about Maya?"

"Yeah" I sighed. "Her brother told me she's in San Fran until the 26th. So when she comes back I'll stop pining for her and try to win her back" I informed my best friend.

"That's fantastic! I'm glad you've decided to be proactive about this because you've been in the dumps far too long"

"I agree, so how's everything going in Baltimore?" I ask not wanting to discuss Maya any further.

"Soooo much better than the last time" she giggled. "Kate is actually kind of bad ass, we've been having tons of fun. My dad and I went crabbing this morning. It was so much fun I didn't even care when I broke a nail. Isabel cleaned and cooked them and we ate them for lunch." She sounded so happy, and I was happy for her. It's not often that kids, especially teenagers, get along with their step mom and step sibling, but Hanna seemed to figure out how.

"That's great Hanna! What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Actually Kate and I are on our way to the stables to go horseback riding, I've never done it before so this should be fun." I really couldn't imagine my highly self-conscious best friend on a horse. "I just wanted to call and check on you, why don't you get out the house?" Hanna suggested.

"To go where and do what with who?"

"Have some fun by yourself, it's totally doable, you just need to get out of that room"

"I think I'll stay" she groaned at my response.

"Well I tried, gotta go though. Love you to pieces."

"Love you to pieces" When we hung up it was just me and my room again, alone, quiet. That is until I heard my mom open and close the front door. She made her way upstairs and I heard her foot steps near closer to my door.

"Knock, knock." she said as she carefully opened my door. I didn't respond nor did I look away from my window. She came to stand over me and began running her fingers through my long dark hair. "How are you feeling today sweetie?"

"Same" I answered in a sad, low tone.

She sat down at my computer desk. I looked over at my beautiful mother, who I was the spitting image of, and noticed excitement in her eyes. She look classy in a charcoal grey pinstripe pant suit with a crisp white French cut shirt and black Prada heels. As I looked at her I wondered how a woman who was 45 looked no older than 30. She smoothed her hand over her hair which in a neat bun before she began talking again.

"So I have some news" she beamed. "You father has invited us to spend the rest of July and all of August with him in Texas" she informed me with a bright smile that took up half her golden brown face. Her smile quickly vanished, however, when she didn't receive the reaction I'm sure she was expecting from me. I miss my dad terribly but I had to win Maya back. There was no way I was going to Texas.

"Well aren't you excited?" she questioned with a perplex look on her face.

"Mom?" I started choosing my words carefully. "Do I have a say in this?"

"Well I suppose, yes."

"Then would it be okay if we didn't go, or maybe you could go and I could stay? I would only bring you guys down anyway, and I wouldn't do anything that I'm not already doing here, which is staying in my room" I said hanging my head thinking about how much I can't go any longer living without Maya.

"Emily Fields if you think I'm going to leave my 16 year old daughter alone for over a month..."

"I'm almost 17" I stated, cutting her off. "Plus I'm the most mature, responsible teenager on the planet. Have I ever missed curfew?" She shook her head no. "Ever caught me in a lie, except about my sexuality?" She shook her head again "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me or believe me?" once again all she could do was shake her head. "Okay then. Mom you really should go and be with your husband, you miss him like crazy and I don't want to be the reason you don't go. You can trust me mom, I wont be doing much of anything except watching TV"

"I don't know Emmy, how about I talk it over with your father and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"If your father and I decide to allow you to stay home do you think you could make me a promise?"

"Anything!" I truly would do anything to be alone in my house for little over a month, with no interruptions.

"Could you use the time to move past this break up with Maya?" My heart began to thud so hard at the sound of her name I could hear it clearly in my ears. "It's been what, six or so months since you two ended things. I think it's time to try to move on." Looking deep into her eyes I saw how hurt she was that I was hurting.

"Mom I promise I will try to move on." She smiled that big bright smile of hers and came over to embrace me. Little did she know I meant that I will try move forward with my beautiful queen, I'll never be over her, I have to get her back.

Six more days, I told myself, six more days...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Have a safe flight." I said while dropping my mom off at the airport. I handed her last bag and closed the trunk. She smiled at me and came over to hug me again, a little tighter this time.

"Emily, please don't make your father and I regret allowing you to stay home." she warned with a stern look and serious tone in her voice.

"Mom, relax. All my friends are away, so I won't be out, and besides I just need some time to figure things out." I said rubbing the back of my neck while staring at me feet. When I finally looked up at my mom she had an all to knowing expression on her face, I was talking about Maya.

"Okay well I left you some money, I put it in the draw where we keep our menus. Don't spend it all in one place, it's for food and emergencies if any should occur. You have all of our numbers. Am I forgetting anything?" She was talking so fast she began stumbling over her words.

"Mom would you relax? It's just a month and I'll be fine." I grabbed her for another embrace. "Now go, you don't want to miss bag check." I didn't want my mom to miss her flight but I was rushing her because Maya had been back in Rosewood for almost 24 hours and I decided to wait until my mom left for Texas to go talk to her. "Go ahead woman." I said as I playfully nudged her.

"I love you baby girl." She kissed my cheek and disappeared into Philadelphia International Airport. The drive back from Philly is maybe 45 minutes, but I was so anxious to get back to Rosewood it took me only a half hour. Stopping in front of the St. Germain residence butterflies began to take over my stomach. I've never been so nervous in my life. What will she say, what will she do? I convinced myself it didn't matter because I'd already made it up in my mind I would do anything to get her back. Since I spoke with Jeff, a week and a half ago, I had come up with every possible scenario so that I would be prepared for anything. I glanced at the house three or four times before I took a deep breath and opened my car door.

Slowly, as slowly as humanly possible, I made my way to the front door. After what felt like ten years I was standing face to face with Maya's doorbell. My heart was pounding so hard I could have sworn it was making my entire body vibrate. Then I realized the ground under me was slightly vibrating. Then I heard the muffled sound of loud music coming from Maya's back yard. 'She must be in her parents studio' I thought to myself. Maya was an amazing musician in her own right, so she spent a lot of time making her own beats and writing poetry to them. Very slowly I made my way to her back yard. Once I reached their studio I deliberated knocking but she might not hear me over the music, so I tried the door knob. It was unlocked, carefully I opened the door to see Maya behind the glass with her head down playing her bass guitar. She also played electric guitar, piano, drums and the trumpet. I was always so amazed at how talented she was, and she was always so humble, one more thing to adore about her. She looked absolutely stunning sporting a wide brim navy blue fedora, plaid blue button up shirt, cut off jean shorts and nothing on her feet. She was fixated on getting her base line just right so she didn't notice me approach the booth and sit down in the large comfy swivel chair in front of the mixing board. After I stared at her for what felt like eternity I gave myself the once over. I don't normally put a ton of effort in to my attire but I tried to look cute today knowing I'd be seeing Maya for the first time in months. I wore short tan shorts, dark brown combat boots with a form fitting light blue jean shirt. Finally I was ready to talk to her so swallowed hard and pressed the mic button.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter** 4**

I held the mic button for at least a full minute trying to think what the first words should be in over six months.

"Maya?" was all I could manage. She looked up, stunned at the sight of me, her lips parted slightly, and she stared. I tried to search her eyes but wasn't quite sure what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers. With me finger still on the mic button I said "Could we talk maybe? Please?" She continued to just look at me, her expression never shifting. After a long while she, I assume, gathered her thoughts, licked her full lips, and sat her bass in its stand. She got up from the stool and walked toward the door that lead her into the studio. There goes my heart thudding in my ear again. I was ready for anything, she emerged from the booth and stood maybe about a foot from where I sat. I noticed a very large lion tattoo going down the side of her upper left thigh, it was new and incredibly sexy. She leaned against the mixing board and folded her arms across her chest. Not a good sign.

"Talk? About?" Her voice was music to my ears, at least she was willing to talk.

"I'm guessing Jeff told you about our conversation?" I inquired already knowing the answer. "What did he tell you exactly?"

"Is that what you came here to talk about? Does Ashley know you're here?" That question stung a bit. I shifted uneasily in the chair.

"Ashley, isn't she your girlfriend? Or do you have someone new?" how could she not know that she was the only girl for me? I guess that was my fault.

"I don't have a girlfriend Maya and I haven't spoken to Ashley in quite some time now." I let her know in a calm tone.

"Oh, well, what is it you would like to discuss?" I looked at her beautiful face that was glowing in the dimly lit studio, and wondered where we could go from here.

"Maya I'm in love with you." I didn't know what else to say so I just told the truth. All of the emotions I was feeling rushed to my eyes. "I've spent more than six months knowing I could never love anyone but you, not like this, not this deeply and passionately." I rose from the chair and two tears escaped my eye, I walked over to her and we stood maybe five inches apart. Her arms we still folded but she lifted her head to look into my eyes and listened as i went on. "I made a mistake, the biggest mistake I've ever made, and I'd like the chance to make it up to you. How about for the rest of our lives? I'm sure my future is bright but only with you in it. I don't want anyone else, being with someone else would be an even bigger mistake because they wouldn't be you. I've tried to respect you and give you time to, uhh, get pass this terrible mistake I made, but i think I've given you long enough. I just can't go on any longer without us trying to move past this, move forward." By now my face was soaked with tears. "I can't live without you anymore baby, I'm human, I made a mistake. Is there anyway, anyway at all, that you can find it in your heart to forgive me? Please Maya, I am completely and totally in love with you. Please."

Maya made the same exact face her brother makes when in deep thought. She looked away from me as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She unfolded her arms to wipe her face and began to rub her chin.

"So what do you expect me to say?" I heard a hint of anger in her voice. "You expecting me to jump in your arms, say all is well and pick up where we left off?'

"No Maya of course not. I know i have a lot of work to do before you can trust me again and I'm willing to do whatever that takes. We can go as slow as you want, you have all the power here."

Coming over here was a bold move, her reaction could have ranged from being forgiving to being irate and throwing me out. So in the spirit of being bold I grabbed her and held her tight to my chest as i began to sob. She didn't hug back at first and her body was tense. I almost thought she was about to shove me off her when she lifted her arms to wrap them around me. Her touch sent chills throughout my entire body. Unable to control my crying I fell to my knees while keeping a tight grasp of her. With me being eight inches taller than her petite frame, my head rested just below her full breast. She shocked me again when she began to rub my hair and hold me tightly.

"I can't live without you, you're my heart, a person can't live without their heart." I rationed between sobs. "Please forgive me Maya, please." I looked up at her face searching for an answer when she didn't respond. "Please." I begged, i was already on my knees. Barely whispering i said "I need you, you're the one Maya. You're my soul mate. Baby please don't make me continue without you. I'm so sorry Maya, I'm so very sorry." I began to cry even harder. She didn't say anything, she just held me and laid her head on top of mine. That was good enough, at least it wasn't a "no".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Maya's point of view**_

Tears poured out of Emily's eyes for about half an hour, I didn't move, I didn't speak, I just held her close allowing her cry. Once she looked up at me I saw desperation in her eyes, she's waiting for me to give her an answer, but I don't know what to say, and my motto is: 'If you have to think about it the answer is no'. Since I was so unsure if I could even attempt to trust her again I just said "Here why don't you have a seat." I guided her the chair she was occupying when i saw her for the first time since the last day of school. I was still in shock that she was here, i gave up hope in us about three months ago. I figured she was over me and/or with another girl, so it was easier to pretend she didn't exist. i decided to visit back home in California because i couldn't leave my room, and i couldn't do that because everywhere in Rosewood reminded me of Emily.

Once i got back home i stayed with my Aunt and went right back to doing what I was doing in Rosewood: laying in my bed listening to sad love songs. That lasted for about three days until my cousins literally dragged me out of bed to take me to the newest medical marijuana dispensary. That cheered me right up. The three of us, my cousin Jalen and his sister Lisa, got a ounce of every single strain they sold (27 to be exact), got a hotel room and smoked non stop for four days. I'd never been so high in my life, and I found a new favorite strain, Master Kush. I'd all but forgotten Emily when I saw a picture in my phone I forgot to delete. When i went to press the delete button I just ended up staring at her with a steady stream of tears flowing from my eyes. By the time I got back to Rosewood, yesterday, my thoughts were consumed with Emily. I wasn't exactly sad anymore, just curious. My older brother Jeffery informed me that he'd spoken with Emily and told her she should fight for me. I didn't think she would but here she was sitting in my parents recording studio, begging me to give us another chance.

"Listen Emily," i started, "why don't i go grab some more rolling papers, a bottle of something and a new shirt, you soaked this one." She gave me a half smile and a tiny giggle. She looked up at me and told me that was fine, and that she would even smoke with me. That got me really excited since she's only ever smoked with me once, the very first day I met her. "Great! I'll be right back." I missed her so much and I love her just as much as she claims to love me, but how can I trust her again? My head was beginning to spin as I left her in my studio and made my way across my large back yard to my house.

_**Emily's point of view**_

Maya came floating back in the studio sans her hat and shirt with a white wife beater on. She looked so good I wished i could lick every inch of her body, especially her new ink. Even though I've never had sex, I always had a very strong sexual attraction towards Maya and today was no different. I truly couldn't help licking my lips while watching her sexy mouth lick the joint she was rolling. And I certainly couldn't help the thoughts running wild in my head. What does she taste like? How would he tongue feel on my womanhood? What does she sound like when she moans? How Long would it take me to get her to climax? My dirty thoughts came to a screeching halt when she spoke.

"Earth to Emily." she said waving her hand in my face. "You always do that, where do you go?"

"I'm not sure." which was only half of a lie. I always fantasized about Maya, even when she was right in front of me.

"So I was thinking while i was in my house." I immediately sat on the edge of my seat as she handed me a red solo cup filled with a mixture of rum and coke. "I'm not entirely sure what I want." She took a swig of her drink and then lit the fat joint she'd rolled. "So since I'm not sure I need to think about this before i can give you an answer, okay?"

My heart jumped for joy, I couldn't believe she would actually consider us, I was excited at the mere possibility of us reconciling.

"Please take all the time you need, trust me Maya I will wait for you as long as you need me to. I'm not going anywhere, how could I when you've stolen my heart?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She began to blush. "Okay then so in the mean time in-between time why don't we get trashed?" She asked holding up the bottle of Captain Morgan's spiced rum, smiling, exposing her perfect teeth. I chuckled and raised my red cup.

We smoked, drank, and talked for hours. When I looked at my phone, because it made the low battery sound, the clock read 1:23 Am. We'd got so lost in catching up neither one of us thought about what time it might be. She had just as much to smoke and drink as me but wasn't nearly as wasted. Fortunately i wasn't so inebriated that I couldn't speak clearly, but i was almost there.

"So, how many girls have you dated since we broke up?" she wondered with a serious face.

That sobered me up a bit, I sat up straight, looked her in her kind brown eyes and said "None, no one at all. I haven't dated anyone since you moved to Rosewood."

"Sure been kissing other people though." Ouch.

"Maya..."

"Too soon?" she then started laughing hysterically. "You should see your face!" she said as she continued laughing at my expense and poured herself the rest of our second bottle of rum, no coke. I couldn't help but begin to laugh myself.

"What about you? Dating or dated anyone?"

"Nope." she lit what had to be the 20th joint. "I couldn't really see myself with..." she paused as she blew out smoke and looked to be choosing her words carefully. She passed me the J and continued. "I just didn't find anyone who could hold my interest, that's a tough thing to do."

"Oh." I inhaled then exhale three times before passing it back to her. She took it and we remained silent as she began to inhale.

My phone had died by now but I noticed, through blurry vision, that the clock in the studio read 4:19AM. Maya and I were finishing off our third bottle, some red wine this time, and had smoked at least a half ounce of weed. By now I was definitely slurring and was seeing double. Then, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** 6

A bright light shining on my eyes and the sound of a lawn mower woke me from my slumber. I was expecting to have a massive hang over but instead all I felt was the effects of still being high. It was actually kind of nice waking up high, after last night I understand why Maya loves weed so much. After blinking, for what seemed a hundred times, I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my surroundings a quickly realized i wasn't in my bed but the room looked familiar. It was Maya's room, I was in Maya's bed. After glancing at the clock on her night stand, which told me it was 1 in the afternoon, i turned around to see Maya sleeping soundly. She looked so unbelievably beautiful, I kissed her on the forehead and wondered how I'd gotten here.

Panic took over me when I began to search for my phone in my shorts pocket. Thing was i didn't have any shorts on, all that was covering my body were my bra and panties. 'She must've took my clothes off' I thought. I quickly walked over to the other side of her bed to grab her cordless phone and call my mom, she had to be worried sick. She answered on the 1st ring.

"Maya?" she asked in a confused tone, I didn't even think about her number popping up on my mom's screen.

"You still have Maya's number in your phone?"

"Yeah, I must've forgot to delete it, why are you at her house?"

"I ran into her yesterday and we spent the whole night talking, I must have fallen asleep without realizing it?" all true, just missing some details.

"Oh...wow." I could tell she had no idea what to say.

"I'll call you later, after dinner. Give daddy a hug and kiss for me."

"Oh o okay." she stammered.

"Okay I love you, bye." I hung up before she could respond.

"Aren't you a smooth criminal?" That sweet angelic voice made my whole body ache for her. I turned around and she began to drink in every inch of my five foot ten half naked frame. She started with my legs then on to my womanhood, then my toned abs, then my breast where her eyes lingered. When she got to my face i was biting my lip wondering what she'd say next.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful your body is. How beautiful you are." her voice was dripping with seduction and I became wet instantly.

"Thank you." I responded coyly. She sat up and rested her head in her hand, that's when I noticed. "Maya? Are you not wearing any clothes?" She lifted the covers and gave me a half smile.

"Guess not, for some reason I like to get naked when I'm drunk. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing at all."

"Does your mom want you to come home?"

A wide smile spread across my face. "Actually my mom is in Texas with my dad until September 1st, I somehow managed to talk them into letting me stay in the house, by myself." I emphasized 'myself'.

"I'm impressed, would have never thought Pam would agree to anything like that in a million years."

"Yeah well I have skills." we both laughed at that one. "So how did I get up here?"

"I helped you."

"Did you help me out my clothes too?"

With a wicked smirk on her face she said "well you were in those clothes all day, didn't want you to get in my bed with them. I just changed my sheets."

"Ah, I see. I should go home and shower, can I come back?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything but smoking and watching movies. You're more than welcomed to join."

"Okay, but no alcohol, I've had my fill for at least another month." she laughed.

"No alcohol, promise."

When I got home I looked in the menu drawer to see how much money my mom left me, I pulled out six crisp 100$ bills. "Thank you mom!" I said aloud and darted upstairs to take a shower. After I was all clean and mostly sobered up my doorbell rang. 'Great' I thought. I put my robe on and made my way down the steps. When I opened the door I couldn't mask my disappointment. It was the 4th time in three months that Ashley had shown up to my house unannounced and uninvited. All the other times she showed up I let her come in and we'd chat for a while and she'd leave. I was lonely so I didn't mind, but today was different. Maya was the one and only person I wanted to keep me company for as long as she'll allow it.

"Ash, what are you doing here so early?"

"What? It's 1:45." she said looking at her phone. "Now let me in." she said playfully.

"I'm sorry Ash, we...we can't hang out anymore."

"Wait...why not?"

"It's not like we hang out all the time anyway, only when you're bored."

"That's not true Emily."

"It may or may not be true but i cant concern myself with it either way. Look, Maya is back in the picture, and I'm certain she wouldn't approve of us continuing a friendship." If you could even call it that.

"Fine." She turned to go back to her car with a look of dejection on her face. I called after her but she never turned back around.

Standing outside of Maya's front door, it didn't even seem real, I thought maybe I was dreaming. She answered the door in a wife beater and boy shorts. This was definitely real, and it was a dream come true. She moved aside to allow me in and sauntered over to her couch.

"So I've been doing that thinking thing again," she started and I began to giggle. "I want to try this...us. I love you Em."

I couldn't believe my ears, I walked over to where she sat on the couch and I knelt down. I spread her legs and leaned forward. Her lips were inches from my and i could barely stand the anticipation.

"I love you too Maya, you have no idea how happy you've made me." I made sure to emphasize every word carefully so she'd understand. She wrapped her arms around my neck and slowly pulled me closer until our lips met.

**Sexy time up next...you ready?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sexy time : )**_** Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

I've never kissed someone so passionately, or with such hunger and desire. I'm so in love with Maya St. Germain and now that she's giving us a second chance, I'll spend the rest of my days showing her how much I love her and how much she means to me.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a second," I said breathless from our kiss. "we can take this slow you know? I'm very patient and I know everything I put you through and..."

She pressed her lips against mine while grabbing the back of my head. She slid off the couch while gently pushing me back onto the carpet. Straddling me as i lay flat she stared in my eyes for a long while and then proceeded to kiss me again. This time the kiss was slower, more sensual, then she parted my lips with her tongue requesting entry. I eagerly obliged. Her tongue caressed mine with long, slow, methodical strokes, while her hands gently moved up and down my body. I lifted my left hand to her head and clenched and chunk of her hair between my fingers. Then my right hand found its way up underneath her wife beater while sliding up and down her smooth back. I was soaking wet when i grabbed her firm round ass and gave it a smack. She jumped a little.

"Didn't know you had that in you Em" she smiled a sweet smile at me and began kissing me again. My heart was pounding and my pussy was throbbing. I was pretty nervous because i didn't know where this was headed, and i wanted my first time with Maya to be special, but it seemed like she wanted to have sex right in the middle of her living room floor.

"Baby," that barely escaped my mouth in between her heavenly kisses, she paused. "You think we could take this upstairs, to your room?" Maya hopped off me, wordless, then extended her hand. We made our way to her room, once inside, she shut the door and stared at me.

"Emily we don't have to. I know this is your first time, we don't have to have sex right now. We could just lay in bed and...talk."

"I don't want to talk Maya, I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you? I mean we are just now figuring "us" out, I don't want to rush anything or mess this up." I offered.

"The only way you could mess this up would be to lie to me or cheat on me again." She stressed "again".

"I'll never do either of those, I promise. So...come over here." I said nervously while standing on the side of her bed with her still at her door. She gave me the sexiest smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"Take your clothes off, right there, slowly." She instructed. I tried to move closer to where she stood but she stuck her hand up with her palm facing me. "I said right there." I was so turned on she could get me to do just about anything at this point. So I lifted my Sixers T-shirt above my head. With her looking on I unbuttoned my levis and took my time removing them. Maya surprised me when she pulled her boy shorts down and stepped out of them. "Keep going." she told me but I couldn't focus while looking at her clean shaven pussy. I felt a lump in my throat as i tried to swallow. "Keep going." she said again as she began to touch her beautiful womanhood.

I almost couldn't believe this was occurring in front of my eyes. I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra as her hand started to move faster. I let my bra fall to my feet as Maya took in my body almost completely naked. Her hand moved a bit faster and she began to moan loudly. "Now take off your panties." just then she took her free hand to remove her wife beater. I did as i was told and slowly removed my underwear. I always thought I'd be scared to be naked in front of Maya, but I'd never been more comfortable. Maya stopped pleasuring herself and walk towards me. "Sit down." I did as i was told. "Taste me." She placed her two fingers, that were just inside of her, right near my face. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed the bottom of her hand and shoved her wet fingers in my mouth, I licked them clean as she moaned. "That was so damn sexy." Maya tasted amazing, it was nothing like i expected. It was very sweet and creamy. She then told me to take her bra off. When I saw her breast for the first time my jaw dropped, every inch of her was beautiful.

"Go ahead, grab it." she gestured to her left breast. I grabbed it then look at her for more instruction, nerves creeping back up inside me. As if she could read my mind she ran her fingers through my hair and said "don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know, now suck it, and don't be afraid to nibble a bit. Just then I took her breast inside my mouth gently sucking then licking her nipple. When it was fully erect I began to bite her there much to her delight. I grabbed her other breast with my free hand and switch which one my mouth was giving attention to. I squeezed them both and licked and sucked them like i knew what i was doing. Maya threw her head back enjoying the attention my mouth was giving her. She moaned "yes baby just like that." Just as she did while we were downstairs, she pushed me back as her breast left my mouth. She told me to turn around to position myself along the length of the bed. I did as instructed. Once i was where she wanted me she straddled me again with our womanhood touching. When her lips met mine my already wet pussy began to throb even more. Maya kissed me like I was the only girl in the world. Her lips moved to my cheek, to my jawline, to my neck, then she started to suck and bite my collarbone which sent my body into a frenzy. She moved slowly to my chest then to the other side of my neck, she slid her tongue from the length of my neck to my right nipple where she began to lick and suck. I had never felt pleasure like this, and i never wanted it to end.

Maya must have licked and kissed almost every part of my body when she slid down on the bed a got in between my legs. She looked up at me and asked for permission with her eyes. "I'm ready" is what my eyes told her because she spread my legs wide and took my flesh into her mouth. I could barely stand the pleasure she was giving me. "Damn baby, I've never seen a girl this wet before" she observed before going back to licking my clit. She licked and sucked every inch of my pussy. She took me into her mouth like it was the last meal she would ever eat. Her head moved from side to side and up and down. By this point i was screaming at the top of my lungs, all that could be heard was "Yes Maya!" "Fuck!" Ohs and Ahs. Periodically she'd look up at me and ask "that feel good baby, you like that don't you?" I could only scream "Yes!" I was about to cum when i grabbed her head with both of my hands and said "you feel so good baby, don't stop! That feels so good, fuck!" I began to grind my pussy on her face as her tongue moved with my hips in perfect sync. Then she stopped.

"Baby what are you doing?" I asked out of breath.

"I want you to ride my face, then when you cum i won't miss a drop." She laid on her back and forced my hips in the direction of her face. I got on my feet and squatted over her mouth, then i put my hands on the top of her head for leverage. She put her hands behind me and placed both her hands on my ass and started moving me up and down on her tongue. She felt so good I could barely keep myself upright. I began to move my hips faster and faster with the assistance of her hands. I was moaning so loudly i was sure the entire neighborhood must have heard. Then, for the first time in my life, I climaxed. It felt like an explosion in my body, it was hard and i was weak. Poor Maya, I almost collapsed on her face but she was still keeping me upright. I shuttered as she continued to lick and swallow me. i fell onto my side and with out missing a beat she stayed between my legs and kept licking up my cum. She was moaning and said "you taste so good" in between licks. My chest was heaving up and down and my legs were numb. If this is what sex is like then I want to have it all the time, but only with Maya. When my legs stopped shaking and the feeling started to come back Maya finally stopped licking.

"I'm assuming you liked that?" she asked with a satisfied grim accompanied by a soft chuckle. She sat on top of me again, her juices dripped onto me.

"Like? Maya that was the single most amazing thing...that was unbelievable."

"Well, you don't have anything to compare it to." Maya said stroking my hair.

"No one and nothing compares to you Maya St. Germain. My goodness I love you." A single tear rolled out the side of my eye. Maya wiped it and pressed her lips to mine. She slid her tongue in and out of my mouth and stroked my tongue like she did earlier. I could taste myself, and she was right, I do taste good.

"I love you too Emily. Please don't ever make me leave you again." More than a few tear left her eyes. I didn't try to wipe her tears, I just kissed her with as much passion as i could muster. She was crying but that didn't disrupt our kiss, he wasn't sobbing but I felt a steady stream of tears drop on my face as we continued to kiss. "Let me go get myself together. Don't you move." She disappeared, I didn't move. When she re-entered her bedroom she closed the door and stood there for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"It smells like sex in here."

"Is that a...bad thing."

She laughed and said "NO, that's a great thing. Get on your knees, i want your face down and your ass up."

"What?"

"I'm not done pleasuring you yet."

"But..."

"Do as i say." So i did.

When she stuck her finger inside me it was bearable, then she placed a second inside me and i was in pain. However, somehow, it was good pain. She pumped her fingers in and out of me from behind with her right hand and smacked my ass with her left hand. She then flipped me over and put my right leg over her shoulder. Maya laid on top of me and slowly pushed two fingers deep inside of me. My back was arched and my eyes were in the back of my head, Maya was biting my neck. I was in pure ecstasy.

"Who's pussy is this?!"

"Yours baby, all yours!"

"You sure about that?"

"YES! Yes...yes baby, yes."

"Tell me its mine!"

"This is your pussy Maya! Fuck!"

"That's what i thought. Cum for me baby." And i did, over and over again. She must have finger fucked me in every position she could think of. When she was finally done she licked up all my cum again and swallowed all she could get. We both were laying on our backs breathing heavy. Once i gained my composure I got on top of her.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"My turn."

_**Emily's first time pleasuring Maya up next. Stay tuned. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Maya's point of view**_

That was the most incredible sex I've ever had and she hasn't done more than suck my breast. Just pleasing her pleased me. The only thing i could think of while we lied there, breathless, was how happy I was we were back together. Emily climbed on top of me with a mixture of curiosity, fear, and excitement in her eyes.

"Em, what are you doing?" I asked.

"My turn."

"You don't have to do anything baby, I came twice just by pleasuring you." I told her with the sexiest smirk I could manage.

"Really?" shock covered her face.

"It happens." I shrugged as I began to caress her bare backside. Emily leaned down and began to nibble on my ear. Dammit, she knows that drives me crazy.

"Well, let me make you come again." she whispered seductively. Her lips moved up and down my neck and chest, then found their way to my mouth. She kissed me with furiousity making me even wetter. I'm not sure how, but she figured out all the things that turned me on without me telling her, like she was allowing my body to instruct her. Our tongues were dancing when she took my bottom lips between hers and started to suck. That was it, I felt a huge gush between my thighs. I began to wonder how I survived six months without her.

"Okay Em, hold on for a sec."

"Something wrong?"

"No, you're incredible, this is incredible. I just want to try something. Grab my leg." I slightly lifted my left leg. "Put it on your shoulder." she obliged and waited for instruction. "Take your knee and put it between my legs. Then put your other one on my side. Come closer." I pulled her by her waist to position our centers directly on one another. "Grind, like you did when you were riding my face." She did as i said, slowly at first, not sure of her rhythm or speed. "That's good baby, just like that." I was getting wetter by the second and so was she. All you heard was our moans and the sound of our wet flesh greeting each other. I grabbed her hips to speed her up.

"Oh my God Maya." she exhaled as her head fell back and she gripped the sheets on either side of me. She leaned closer to me pushing my leg behind my head to give me a kiss, then she started grinding faster. My eyes were in the back of my head and my nails were digging into her back.

"Yes baby...fuck me. Damn baby...you feel so good. Don't stop. Fuck...Emily. Yes, yes, yes!" I smacked her ass which made her ride me faster. Emily sat up to lean back. She put her hands behind her on the bed to steady herself as she quickened her pace. She was perfect and I was in heaven. With her head back and her mouth open, I was sure the whole neighborhood heard her scream my name. We climaxed simultaneously and she fell onto me, out of breath.

"Damn Emily, you sure you never did this before?" she nodded her head and giggled. She put my face in her right hand to pull me in for a kiss. It was sensual, tender, sweet.

She abruptly pulled away. "I want you to be my wife." she said with a serious face.

"What? Em, uh, well, um, I..." I stuttered with a knot in my throat.

"Not today silly. But maybe right after we graduate college. Nothing extravagant, just something small and intimate. Then a year or so later, after we've worked and saved enough, we could go on our honeymoon." she looked to me for an answer.

"You're serious? You're proposing to me?" I asked while I pondered her proposition.

"Well yeah I guess I am. Maya?" She started as she got off the bed and pull me up so that I'd be standing in front of her. She got down on one knee, took my left hand into both of hers, and continued. "I can't imagine waking up one more day without knowing you'll be mine forever. Will you agree to become engaged once we're done with school?"

"So you want to be engaged to be engaged?" I ask with a slight chuckle.

"Yes. Marry me...someday."

I took my free hand to rub my chin. After thinking for a bit I said: "Yes, Emily. Yes, we can get married after college." She squealed then scooped me up in her arms. I wrapped my legs around her waist as we kissed a very passionate, intense kiss. Emily lowered me onto the bed and, while still on the floor, got on her knees. She took me by the legs to position my bottom slightly off the edge of the bed. She stared at my womanhood hungrily.

"Emily, are you sure you..." my sentence was cut short when I felt her tongue on my flesh. She gave me long, slow strokes at first. She spread my legs wider and began to suck, hard, it was perfect. Just like the first time we kissed, she knew exactly what to do. Her long dark hair fell in her face so I took as much as I could grab into my hand and held it back for her as i began to grind on her tongue.

"You taste so good baby." She spoke with her lips still to my pussy. "Mmmm...I could eat you forever. Mmmm...does it feel good?"

"Yessss baby. Oh fuck, Emily. Baby you're perfect, perfect baby. Yesssss, right there baby, oh shit. Ohhhh..."

Just then she placed two fingers inside of me. She pumped in and out maybe three or four times before I released on her fingers and in her mouth. Much to my delight she didn't stop. I let her hair fall out of my hand and sat up on my elbows to get a better view. I couldn't help but marvel at her beautiful tan face. Her big brown eyes met mine and a grin crept across her face. She stopped licking me but kept her fingers inside, pumping faster. Emily got on her feet then backed me up so she could get on the bed with me. She laid on my right side pleasuring me with her hand. As i laid back her lips caught mine. I turned slightly on my side and bent my knee so she could keep her fingers inside. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she put her left arm under me, grabbing my shoulder, pulling me closer. She kissed me and a tear left my eye. When she saw it, water filled hers. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of me as I moaned loudly. We both cried silent tears as we stared in one anothers eyes.

"I love you Emily, I love you so much. Ohhh baby" I moaned out. "Please don't hurt me again, please." I cried.

"I love you with all my heart Maya. I'll never hurt you again, I swear." She pressed her lips to mine and increased her speed. I screamed out as I orgasmed again. She left her fingers inside me, motionless, as we kissed deeply. Then she pulled them out only to place them in her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked them clean. I cupped her face and stuck my tongue in her mouth, searching for hers. We kissed firmly and purposefully. She and I were moaning in unison, enjoying each other's mouths, with our arms holding each other tightly.

While in our heavenly lip lock, my phone rang. "Ugh, hold on baby. Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Fields."

_**Emily's point of view**_

"Mom?" I answered after Maya handed me the phone. I sat straight up and glanced at the clock, Maya and I had been having sex for well over two hours, I smiled to myself. "I said I'd call after dinner, it's only a little past 4:30. Wassup?"

"Well I called the house and no answer, then I called your cell, it went straight to voicemail."

Crap, I must've left my phone at home in my shorts in my hast to get back to Maya. "Sorry mom, I think I left my phone at home."

"If you're going to continue being in Rosewood, by yourself, then I'm going to need to be able to reach you any time, day or night. Or do you want me to send you a plane ticket to Texas?" sarcasm laced her question.

"No, no I'll run home and get my phone right now. I'm really sorry I worried you, I've just been distracted catching up with Maya." Just then Maya pulled my hair away from the left side of my neck and left a trail of kisses from the small of my back to my neck where she nibbled. I tried to remain composed as my mother spoke.

"So...you've been with Maya since I left?" she was suspicious, I know that tone.

"No, I ran into her later on in the day, but since then, yeah."

"Are her parents home?"

"They're on tour. Their last show is in two days, in New York. Maya and I might go." Maya told me about her parents when we were in her studio drinking. I was surprised I even remembered. Maya stopped kissing my neck and straddled me, kissing all over my face. "If that's okay with you, can I go?"

"So let me get this straight, you've been over Maya's house since yesterday, where you spent the night, with no one else home?" she inquired ignoring my question.

"Mom, I've really missed her, we have six months to catch up on." I was being honest.

"The only thing lost that can't be found again is time." she muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. How would you two get to New York?"

"I'd drive or maybe Maya, we haven't decided yet." Maya's lips landed on mine and her tongue entered my mouth as I moved the receiver so my mom wouldn't hear. I was instantly drenched again.

"Well, you have driven there before." she paused. "I guess that would be okay as long as you drive though."

I pulled away from my girlfriend's beautiful lips. "Really? Thanks so much mom, I'll definitely drive then." I exclaimed.

"Have you two reconciled?"

"Actually, yes." I beamed while staring into eyes that were filled with love.

"Have you two had sex?"

"What? Um, what kind of...where did that even...come from?"

"So I'll take that as a yes." I was quiet. "Emily you two have been apart for half of a year and you jump right back into a relationship and into bed within a 24 hour period?" she sounded disappointed.

"Mom..."

"Emily, that's just foolish."

"Mom could we talk about this later? Please?" I begged.

"Sure sweetheart, and we **will** talk, do you understand me?"

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Fine then, just don't spend this month locked up in each other's rooms. It is summertime and you should enjoy the rest of it before senior year, you know?"

"O Okay we w won't." I was shocked at her response. Maybe she was changing, or maybe she was just laid back because there was nothing she could do about it while in Texas. Something told me it was the latter.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to have to call Maya's looking for you again. If I can't reach you one more time, just once, you're coming to be with your father and me down here. Do we understand one another?"

"Yes mom, it won't happen again."

"It better not. I love you very much Emily, please be careful."

"Okay. I love you too mom. Bye." When we hung up, I got the feeling she wasn't talking about being careful in New York, but with my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When i got back from getting my phone, Maya asked if we could take a shower together. I was more than happy to give into her request. Making love in the shower seemed, somehow, sexier. I made a mental note to do this as often as possible. Our shower was in vain because we ended up having sex again as soon as we made it back to her bedroom. We opted for a bath next, where we simultaneously fingered each other and climaxed together. I told Maya I was sore and she thought she might have hurt me, but really I was swollen from multiple orgams. She told me she was swollen also and we shared a laugh. By the time we realized we didn't eat anything but each other all day it was almost 8:00PM. Maya sat at her kitchen island rolling weed while I cooked us some homemade shrimp fried rice and broccoli. After we smoked a joint, we ate, then we smoked nine more. She pulled me over to her couch where she ate me for dessert. She then got on top of me where our centers met and began to grind. The sex was wetter and more intense, slightly different from earlier. Then I realized this must be what sex felt like when high. It was other worldly amazing, so I made another mental note. After we switched positions and I ate my dessert, we went back to her bedroom.

We were laying close to one another, with our bodies intertwined, and the only space was between our faces. Silently, for a long time, we stared into each other's eyes. Maya's hands moved up and down my body while mine did the same. I kissed her beautiful caramel shoulder, then her neck, then her lips. When I pulled away I realized my hand was on her thigh, petting her lion.

"This is so sexy Maya."

"Thank you." she smiled and blushed at the same time.

"What made you get this?"

"Because I'm a Leo silly." she giggled at my lack of deduction skills.

"Oh, right." we giggle together. Her birthday was six days from now. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmmm...let me see." she said while looking up at her ceiling. "This..." she put her lips to mine and parted my lips with hers. She raised her left hand to my face then grabbed the back of my head, pushing my lips harder on her mouth. Maya put my hair between her fingers then closed her fist, giving it a slight tug. Her tongue found mine and they became acquainted again. As her tongue moved all around my mouth, I felt my center moisten. Reluctantly, I stopped kissing my sexy girlfriend.

"Maya I'm serious. What do you want? Want to go somewhere or something? Anything."

"I just told you what i want." she tried to kiss me again but I stopped her.

"You can have that anytime anyplace. I mean like an actual gift."

"To be perfectly honest with you Emily," she began as she laid her head back on her pillow. "there is nothing you can buy me. The things that I want in life are free. Good health, love, honesty, loyalty, respect, smiles, laughter, love making. When I blow out those 17 candles I won't be wishing for a thing, because I already have any and everything I could have ever wished for. You." Neither of us smiled, said anything, or moved an inch as I absorbed hearing the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me.

We went back to staring, both enamored with each other's faces. Maya kissed my nose, then lips, forehead, my cheeks, then both my eyelids. She pulled back then began shaking her head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" I wondered.

"I'm crazy about you." she said through a smile that was so sweet and genuine. "I don't think there is anything on earth more beautiful than you Emily Fields." My cheeks got hot and I knew I was blushing at her kind words. I averted my eyes from hers, embarrassed. "Don't blush." she said grabbing my chin forcing me to look at her. "Everything about you is beautiful. Your skin, your slightly chinked eyes, you pink lips, that tiny tooth in your mouth, that I don't think is even supposed to be there." she laughed.

"I hate that tooth" I offered. I didn't even think anyone had ever noticed it. But Maya did.

"I love it. Baby, I love the way you constantly flip your beautiful hair, I love your long legs, your adorable nose." she kissed it. "The way you purse your lips and cock your head to the side when you take pictures. I love all of you Emily, and you're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Want to know what I love most?"

"What?" i quietly asked.

"You have no clue how attractive you are. You don't act stuck up, you're not in the mirror all the time, you don't act like your better than anyone else. You're kind and humble, with a big heart and a beautiful soul. You care more about other's than for yourself. You're even more beautiful on the inside than you are outwardly. Do you know how rare that is? Someone who looks like you, but has those attributes inside of them? Do you?" I shook my head not knowing how to respond to the barrage of compliments Maya was giving me. "Well it's incredibly rare Em, and it's how I fell in love with you so fast. Wanna know when I knew?" I nodded. "I remember the first moment I saw you. I couldn't believe how gorgeous you were. Then you turned out to be so nice and sweet. I couldn't believe I had you in my room. On my first day of school, you walked me home, remember?"

"Of course."

"That's when I knew I was in love with you. There was already this instant connection that was uncontrollable and unexplainable. Then when you walked me, when you didn't even have to, and the back of our hands grazed, I felt this bolt of electricity. When we walked to my door and I looked up into those big brown eye of yours, I just knew." she shrugged. "Before I knew it I was trying to kiss you." her laugh filled the entire room.

I laughed then said, "yeah, I definitely remember that. But I'm glad our first kiss was in the photo booth, it was perfect and we have that moment captured forever." she smiled. "I can't believe you knew you loved me within the span of a weekend."

"I didn't say that's when I knew I 'loved you', I said that's when I knew I was 'in love' with you." she corrected me with seriousness etched all over her face.

"Oh..." my cheeks were on fire now.

"I love you so much Em." She pecked my lips softly then pulled back. "I'm going to say this one time and I'll never bring it up again. The bottom line is that I've chosen to forgive you for kissing that bitch behind my back and breaking my heart into a million pieces. That was my choice, so since I've made that choice I'll put it behind us and it we can start from here. I believe that if an individual chooses to forgive then he or she is choosing to forget as well. To never hold it against whoever wronged them, to never throw it in their face. So that's what I'm going to do, forget. **But**," she said sharply with a raised voice, "if you **ever** cheat on me again, if I so much as **think** you might be messing around or have done something with someone else, we're done. For good! And I might just have to kick you and the girl's ass. Are we clear?"

"Yes, crystal clear. I love you Maya. We're gonna get married and have the most beautiful life. I will never jeopardize us again, I assure you."

"Good. Wanna smoke?" her mood shifted drastically.

"Is that even a question?"

Maya and I smoked and talked until she fell asleep in my arms, I was tired, but not exactly sleepy. So I turned her TV on as she laid in my arms, sleeping soundly. Just then my phone buzzed, it was Ashley.

**Ashley: I don't wanna cause any trouble wit u and Maya, but we shouldn't hav to stop being friends.**

**Me: Ashley, Maya would hav my head if she new I was textin u right now. I'm sorry if this hurts ur feelins but I hav to do whateva I need to do to make sure she and I are ok. And tht includes not hangin out wit the girl I cheated on her wit. I'm sorry.**

I was trying to be as polite as possible but it didn't really seem like she was understanding where I was coming from.

**Ashley: So ur sayin tht us bein friends, or just me bein around in general would b a problem for her?**

**Me: Yes Ash, a big one.**

**Ashley: Tell me why I should give a shit?**

I didn't know how to respond and I felt my blood begin to boil. A few moments later she sent another message.

**Ashley: She left u! Abandoned u! She wouldn't even look ur way in school as if u meant ABSOLUTELY nothing to her! I was there for u. I was the shoulder u cried on. How would she feel if she knew what we did after ya'll broke up? She'd prob leave u again! And this is the girl u wanna b wit? U could do so much better, u desrve better, ur so special Emily. Could we please just talk about this?**

**Me: I swear on everything I love Ashley if u tell her! U don't even wanna know!**

**Ashley: Why haven't YOU told her? If she really loves u, she'll understand RIGHT?**

**I'd understand Emily, and I would never leave u...**

**Me: I shouldn't hav to explain myself to u. But just try to understand, I wasn't gonna spring tht on her after not speakin to her for 6 months. And it doesn't matter, bc what happened between u and I was a mistake! And more importantly, IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!**

**Ashley: It did to me :'(**

A few moments went by then she sent me another text.

**Ashley: I bet it would mean something to her...**

**Me: Ashley, don't threaten me! And don't u dare think of doin anything to mess wit our relationship. I'm completely and totally in love wit her.**

No response. After ten minutes came and went I texted her three question marks. No response.


	10. Chapter 10

_**SOOOO I GOT A REVIEW STATING THAT I SHOULD EASE UP WITH THE DRINKING AND SMOKING. WELL THEY DRINK ALL THE TIME IN THE BOOKS AND ON THE SHOW. AND MAYA LOVED WEED IN BOTH THE BOOKS AND THE SHOW. ALSO 16YR OLDS NOWADAYS DO DRINK AND SMOKE AND MUCH WORSE. MAYA IS A TEENAGER THAT HAS TOO MUCH FREEDOM THATS WHY SHE TAKES HER PARENTS BOOZE. THEY'RE JUST HAVING FUN AND THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE NOT GETTING WILD OUT AND ABOUT**_

_**ALSO I'D LIKE TOO ADDRESS "SEXY TIME" THE REASON THEY JUMP INTO BED SO QUICKLY IS BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO CONVEY HOW MUCH THEY MISSED EACH OTHER AND CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER BEING APART, THAT MEANS PHYSICALLY TOO.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS. I LOVE TO WRITE AND THERE WILL BE PLENTY MORE STORIES ON THE WAY.**_

_**WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 10 AS IT WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS (GOTTA GET THIS STORY JUST RIGHT) : )**_

**Chapter 10**

The past four days have been filled with almost nothing but love making. Since we took that step in our relationship we haven't been able to keep our hands off one another. Maya and I have been so wrapped up in one another, literally, that we missed her parents final concert in New York. They called Maya to let her know they were on their way home so we decided to go over to my house, where we could be alone. I haven't left Maya's house, much less seen the light of day, since I ran home to grab my cell. So once we were outside I suggested we take a little drive. I drove Maya to a waterfall about a half hour outside of Rosewood.

"It's ridiculously beautiful here Em, how'd you find this place?" she wondered.

"My friends and I used to come here...with Allison." I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at the earth beneath me.

"Oh, baby." Maya come over to where I stood and lifted my face by my chin. "I'm so sorry baby."

"She's been gone for two years now, you figure I'd be over it."

"You can never get over losing someone to death. I've lost a lot of people in my short lifetime. You know what helps me?"

"What's that?"

"I pretend like they went away and we can't speak to or see each other, until one day we can. Nobody's ever really gone. You just gotta go a little while before you see them again, in heaven." she took my face with both of her hands and kissed my lips. She placed her lips on mine and pulled back, then she kissed me again and pulled back, and again, tilting her head in the opposite direction each time. My heart felt calmer but my panties felt wetter. Maya had the softest lips I've ever kissed.

"Whew baby, you're turning me on."

"Good. That's my job." her tongue entered my mouth as she stood on her toes to get a better angle. I pulled my head away from hers.

"Well then you deserve a raise." I said playfully as she giggled and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she held tighter at my waist. We stood there in our embrace for a long moment with no space between us.

"I can hear you heartbeat."

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's talking to me."

"What's it saying?"

She lifted her head from my chest to look me in my eyes and said, "Maya, it's saying Maya." she smiled that beautiful kind smile of hers as I gave her one as well.

"That sounds about right."

Leaning against a nearby tree, I watched Maya as she spread the blanket I keep in my trunk. She pulled her Beats Pill and a bottle of wine from her backpack. 'When the hell did she swipe that from her parents wine cellar?' I thought as I chuckled at her skills. She looked adorable in a burgundy T shirt, grey and burgundy snapback, tight blue skinny jeans, and a pair of worn out Chuck Taylors. She was hovering over her Beats Pill while flipping her finger over her iphone. "Distant lover" by Marvin Gaye began radiating from the small red speakers. Maya placed her phone in her back pocket and started to sway her hips seductively. Her back was to me so I had the perfect view of her rear. I was enjoying the show when she shot me a look from over her shoulder. She turn around slowly, in rhythm to the song, and commenced her advance towards me. Once she reached me she pulled my ear down to her mouth and whispered, "dance with me lover." She positioned her arms around my neck while I put my hands on her hips. We moved in sync as we gazed in the other's eyes.

"I listened to a ton of sad love songs, for months really, since the day I saw...since we broke up. But this one right here, I listened to this one faithfully, everyday. I'd go to sleep to it, if I slept at all. I'd hold my pillow and cry into it wishing I was holding you instead." her eyes glazed over a bit. I pulled her closer folding my hands behind her with them resting right above her backside. She went on, "I've had breakups before, with girls, with guys, but this one was..." she searched her mind before landing on one word, "different. I just couldn't shake you Em, no matter how hard I tried. But by the time I realized I was madly in love and there was no way out, I thought it was too late. I thought maybe..."

"How could you not know I would have taken you back in a heartbeat?" I asked wishing I'd known she wanted me back sooner. "I was in hell without you Maya, and it sounds like you were too." She nodded.

"This part coming up is where I cried the hardest." I listened closely to Marvin's Lyrics.

_**"Please, come back baby**_

_**Somethin' I wanna say**_

_**When you left you took all of me with you**_

_**My Lord I wonder**_

_**Do you wanna hear me scream, plead**_

_**And please, please, oh please baby**_

_**Come back and hold me, girl**_

_**Baby please, please."**_

"When he says 'When you left you took all of me with you' I felt my heart breaking all over again." she wasn't looking at me anymore, her eyes were in the sky behind me. Her voice was sad, and I felt horrible. She looked into my eyes once again and smiled. "Baby I'm sorry, I'm truly not trying to make you feel bad, in fact the opposite."

"How's that, cause I feel like shit right now."

"All I was trying to do was illustrate how much you mean to me. How I was miserable without you. How I wasn't...me anymore. I wanted you to know that I have gotten over every breakup I've ever had and never so much as shed a tear. But with you..." she closed her eyes licked her lips and shook her head. Then she looked me dead in the eyes. "There was no getting over you Emily, I would have never gotten over you, for the rest of my days."

"Maya why on earth wouldn't you tell me this? Why not come up and ask if we could talk?"

"You were suppose to come to me." she barked at me. "How to mend a broken heart" by Al Green was playing in the background as we continued to slow dance. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that, well, I don't know. I guess I thought you were fine with the breakup. Maybe you had started dating** _that_ **girl. I don't know. Mainly I was scared, just scared out my mind you didn't feel the same way." she admitted.

"I was broken without you Maya." I assured her as I took her face into both of my hands. She stroked my hair and placed a tender kiss on my lips. She pulled back to look at me. "Broken Maya, simply broken." With my hands still on either side of her beautiful caramel colored face, I closed the space between our lips. The kiss was intense, our hands began to roam each other's body's. Hers landed back in my hair, pulling at the roots as we both moaned. We stood in the same spot kissing one another, fervently, for about ten songs on Maya's breakup playlist. Maya broke away first.

"Let's drink some wine." she suggested. Maya and I interlocked fingers and walked the short distance to the blanket.

"Did you bring glasses too?" she shook her head.

"We'll just have to drink from the bottle." her sly smile made me moist.

"I see you're still corrupting me."

"I see you're still okay with it." she laughed and leaned over to caress my lips with hers.

After a few hours the sun started to set, we'd finish the wine and a few joints. Maya hopped on and took my hand to pull me off the blanket with her. She lead me close to the edge of the waterfall.

"Come on, sit." she gestured to some rocks that were dry while smiling from ear to ear.

"Maya..." I started as she sat. "Babe that's a little too close."

"Don't be such a pussy." her head fell back as she laughed heartily amused with her choice of words. I rolled my eyes and joined her on the rocks. "Here's why I wanted to sit here." she put her hand on the top of my head to turn my focus to the horizon. My eyes grew and my mouth was gaping wide when I saw the skyline. It was one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever witnessed. There were multiple colors fading into each other. From the top it was purplish which turn to red to orange to a bright yellow, with the sun peeking behind them. Maya put her arms around me and we quietly watched the sun and the colors disappear.

"This was the most romantic evening I've ever had Emily."

"I second that." my heart was smiling, and so was Maya. "I love you so much. I can't believe you're mine." I said looking back at her.

"All yours baby, and you're mine." she kissed my nose, my cheeks, my forehead then both my eyelids. "My beautiful baby." We made out on the rocks until the moon was high above us. With the sound of the waterfall and the stream below us, and the stars above and the moonlight, we were tuned out to the rest of the world, that is until my phone rang. I kissed Maya as I pulled my cell from my cargo pants. She saw my caller ID before I did.

"Why the FUCK is Ashley calling you!?"

"Shit..."


	11. Chapter 11

**SOME REALLY INTENSE, ALMOST VIOLENT SEXY TIME COMING UP. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. AND REMEMBER PEOPLE, ITS JUST FICTION.**

**PLEASE REVEIW.**

**THANK YOU.**

**-MANAGEMENT**

**Chapter 11**

_**Maya's point of view**_

This evening has been so special, I'll remember it forever. Emily and I were tonguing each other when her phone rang. She pulled back a little then kissed me again while pulling her phone from her pants. She held it in her hand with her lips on mine. I'm not sure why but I glanced at her cell. Ashley was calling.

"Why the FUCK is Ashley calling you?" and why do you even have her number still stored in your phone, I wondered but didn't ask. Strike one. Here I am with my girlfriend enjoying an incredibly romantic date and the girl who came between us decides to ruin yet another moment.

"Shit..." Emily muttered as if she just got caught. This wasn't looking good.

"Answer it, put it on speaker, and pretend like I'm not here." I hissed at Emily, each word dripping with venom.

"Ashley why are you calling me?" Emily asked, clearly annoyed. "I thought I told you our friendship can't continue because I'm back with Maya. I told you I was going to do whatever necessary to make things right, remember?" 'Friendship?' Emily told me she hasn't spoke to Ashley in a while. Strike two.

"Yes of course I remember Em." I cringed when she used the nickname I use. "I just...miss you so much. I'm sorry I threatened your relationship. Do you think we could just move past this ugliness. I really miss you."

"Ashley..."

"Are you with her now?"

"No." Emily lied.

"Where is she, why aren't you together?"

"She had something to do with her parents. I don't see how that's important."

"Well maybe you could come over. Or I could come see you? Your mom isn't home right? She's with your dad?" How the hell did she know that? Strike three. I was beyond furious, and ready to take Emily's head off, instead I continued to listen.

"Uh, yeah, um, she's with my dad." Emily knew she was caught.

"Okay then, so I can come over? I just want to talk, honest. I'm not gonna lie though, I do miss that beautiful face of yours, and those lips. Geez, I miss those lips, but I can behave myself. So?"

"That's not gonna happen Ashley. Whatever you want to talk about you can say it right now." Em had fear in her eyes, like she didn't know what beans Ashley might spill, but I was eager to find out.

"Well, honestly...why won't you leave her Emily? I mean she broke up with you but you still never left her. You always talked about her and cried over her and cried and cried. How many tears are you going to shed over her before you realize she doesn't love you like I do? She's going to leave you again Emily."

"How could you think that?"

"I don't think, I know."

"And how is it you're so sure? She and I have been through hell and back and we're still standing strong." Emily looked to me to confirm what she just told Ashley, but I'm so angry at the moment, I just look away.

"Emily come on, the second she gets scared, she'll run away, I know girls like her. Hell I've dated girls like her. She's just going to break your heart again, and when she does, I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your breath Ashley, Maya is the only one for me. I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"Emily, when she breaks your heart AGAIN, and trust me she will, I'll be here. Because I love you." I wish I could have jumped through that phone and strangled her when I heard her tell Emily she "loves her". That bitch! I should have beat her ass that night at the pool party, I'm sure she would have never called Emily again. "You're the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met and I'm not giving up."

"You need to. My heart belongs to Maya. It did back then, it does now, and it will until my last breath. I have to go Ashley. I really need you to stop contacting me. I'm sorry, but we can't be anything anymore and you know it." Emily hung up and took a deep breath before her eyes met mine.

"What the fuck Emily?"

"Maya..."

"Save whatever lie you're about to tell me! Lets go."

_**Emily's point of view**_

Maya sat in the passenger seat seething silently the entire drive back to Rosewood. I had no clue what she would do or say, and I was nervous. As bad as this sounds all I could think about was how grateful I was that Ashley didn't say anything about Valentine's Day. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized I would have to let Maya know. I'm not sure I've ever seen Maya this angry, not even the night we broke up. I pulled into my parking space and stayed silent and still. Maya didn't say a word, she just opened the car door and slammed it shut behind her. I watched as she walked to my porch and took a seat on my steps, pulling a joint from her backpack. She averted her eyes from me as I walked towards her, I decided it was best to leave her alone while she smoked. Besides she had that "I'm in deep thought" expression on her face. Having the feeling I was going to be up all night I made a fresh pot of coffee. The clock on my stove read 10:27PM. It was going to be a long night.

It was 12:52 when I finally heard my front door open and close. A part of me thought Maya had walked home, but I was too chicken to go check. She walked into my room with her eyebrows still furrowed, her lips were pressed together tight and her eyes were deadly. I had no clue what to expect. Maya placed her hand on her hip and looked at me, she said nothing as she dropped her duffle bag and backpack to my floor. She bent down to unzipped her bag and pulled out an object I've never seen with my own two eyes.

"You're going to answer every question I have, and if you lie to me Emily..."

"I won't, I'll be completely honest, you can ask me anything." She began to remove her clothing. "W-what are you doing?"

"You need to be punished."

"How is giving me an orgasm suppose to serve as punishment?"

"We aren't about to have sex, or make love. I'm gonna fuck the truth out of you." She was very serious. Her scowl was menacing, if looks could kill I'd be six feet under. She stepped into the harness that held her dildo and tightened it around her waist. "Take your clothes off, now."

I stood up to remove my clothing like I was told. When I was completely naked Maya pushed me down on the bed. She parted my knees and slid between them, I couldn't help but notice how sexy she was when she was angry. She started biting the insides of my thighs, she moved up to my belly, then my breast, then my neck where she bit me, hard. Her tongue slid back down to my breast where she licked, sucked and nibble at them. I closed my eyes as I moaned, enjoying her mouth. My eyes whipped open in shock when her hand pressed against my neck, choking me.

"Maya..."

"Shut up." She took the dildo into her other hand and rubbed it against my opening. A loud shriek escaped my lungs as she forcefully rammed the dildo inside of me. With her hand still securely around my neck and the strap-on motionless inside of me she leaned down to my ear. "Didn't I say shut up?" She put her knees on the bed and her other hand around my neck and squeezed. She started slamming my pussy with the didlo as hard as she could manage. There was a mixture of pleasure and pain shooting throughout my body as I struggled to breath.

"Did you fuck that girl?" Maya screamed.

"NO! No, no I swear!" I was crying now.

"Are you lying to me?" she thrusted her hips harder and faster as I writhed in pain beneath her.

"No Maya, no!" she continued assaulting my pussy with the plastic dick.

"Why was she calling you?"

"I d-don't know! Maya...please."

"Shut up!" her breathing was heavy. She thankfully released my neck. While still on her knees, she grabbed my ankles and spread my legs wider. She continued to thrust, paying no attention to the tears leaving my eyes. Oddly, even though I was in a considerable amount of pain, I was enjoying her roughness.

She stopped pumping and quickly yanked the dildo out of me, to which I wept loudly at the sharp pain.

"Turn over." she instructed coldly.

"Maya can we..." I tried to reason with her as a few more tears left my eyes.

"Emily so help me God. Turn your ass over!" I did as she said. She assisted my hips up and push my face down into my bed. As she did before, she rammed the strap-on into me from behind this time.

"Ahhhhh..." I cried out. She had her hands secured tightly on my hips as she guided me back and forth, meeting each of her trusts. After a few more pumps I screamed her name as I came all over her sex toy. I thought she'd be done torturing me, but I was wrong. She slowed her pace down a bit and wrapped my hair around her hand. Then she pulled me up by my hair so that I was on all fours. I yelled in pain once again. With my hair tightly wrapped in her hand, she picked up the pace of her thrusts. She fucked me harder and faster than before, and I liked it. This was the first time she'd pulled my hair during sex, and I liked that too.

"Fuckkkk Maya, fuck! Shit! Oh my God Maya. I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Ahhhhh! Fuck..."

She continued to fuck me with a combination of force, passion, and anger, never kissing my lips once. She placed me in many different positions fucking me harder with each shift. She was behind me now with us both on our left sides. She was pumping in and out of me while biting on my neck.

"Are you going to answer all my questions?" she asked, just above a whisper.

"Yessss, yes Maya yes, I'll answer them. Ohhhh shit."

"Honestly? You better not lie to me Emily!"

"I'll be honest, I won't lie, I won't lie...fuckkkkk!" I screamed as I climaxed for what had to have been the 10th time, but I lost track. She stopped moving but didn't take the dildo out. We were both completely out of breath, and took a moment for our breathing to return to normal. Once it did, Maya carefully, and slowly, pulled her toy out of me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested in the fetal position, trying to ignore the pain below my waist. She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, the shower came on.

When she finished cleaning herself, and the strap-on, she came back in my bedroom. The shower was still running.

"I left the shower on for you." she told me in a emotionless tone. I walked pass her, not making eye contact, as she put her toy back in her duffle bag. The hot water soothed my sore kitty. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. Back in my room Maya was fully clothed in and white Tee, cut up jean shorts, and her Chucks. She was sitting on the side of my bed watching me dry off. I took a long T shirt out of my drawer and put it on, the rest of me naked. I sat on the bed next to Maya quietly.

My cheeks were red as she spoke first. "How is it she's in love with you?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you're going to lie to me Emily..." she rose to her feet. I grabbed her by her arm and she stared at my hand, anger in her eyes. She was angry that I touched her. I pulled my hand away.

"I don't know how or why she loves me Maya, I'm not lying." I said as she apprehensively sat beside me again. Maya glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Did...you...fuck...her? Do not lie to me."

"You're the only person I've ever made love to Maya." She searched my eyes. She seemed satisfied with the sincerity she saw and looked down at her sneakers. "Maya, why are you dressed?"

"Just in case I have to leave."

"Why would you leave?" a tear began to form in my eye.

"If you say something I don't like I might want to punch you in the face." she answered with anger dangling on every word. "But I would never strike you so, if I get the urge, I'll just leave instead. Why is her number still in your phone?"

"If I delete her number and she calls, I might answer. But if I know it's her then..."

"You could block her from calling you if you would get an iphone."

"But...I hate iphones. I'll be a Blackberry user til I die."

"When's the last time you spoke to her?"

"Um, well, I, uh, she, uh..."

"Spit it out!" she yelled.

"She came by my house, unannounced, the day after I spent that first night with you. She rang my doorbell like right after I got out the shower."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't see the need to." Maya sighed.

"Why does she think it's okay to come by your house whenever she pleases? And why did you tell her your mom was out of town?"

"Well, she text me the morning I drove my mom to the airport, she wanted to know what I was doing because she just got back from Europe with her family. So I told her, that's probably why she came by the next day. She must have thought we could be alone." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Hmmm, alone huh?" Maya was rubbing her chin. "How often does she stop by?"

"Uh, maybe once a month since May."

"And you and her spent time together?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Mainly talking about you, or just talking about life in general. She was just trying to be there for me because..."

"She's in love with you." Maya said finishing my sentence.

"No, because she felt bad for me." Maya fell silent and I waited for her next question.

"So," she said finally, "you two were...friends." It wasn't a question.

"Um sort of, she came around when she was bored."

"Prior to the other day, when was the last time you saw or spoke to her?"

"Well, we texted infrequently, so I'm not sure exactly. And I saw her a day before she went to Europe which was sometime towards the end of June."

"Where?"

"She came over here, unannounced."

"If you didn't invite her why did you keep letting her in?" Maya asked with a confused expression.

"I was lonely." Maya inhaled a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly out her mouth.

"Okay Emily, the answer to this next question may make me wanna hit you, so if I get up, don't even think about stopping me." she warned as I nodded. "Did you kiss her, any time other than the time I witnessed?"

"Maya, we were broken up, how could you hold anything I may or may not have done against me?"

Maya got off the bed and stood over me. "Answer me!"

"Yes." I couldn't lie to her, so I told her about Valentine's day.

**I BET YOU'RE DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ON VALENTINE'S DAY, AREN'T YOU?**

**LUCKY FOR YOU EMAYANS, I UPDATE 3 CHAPTERS AT A TIME.**

**NEXT UP: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN EMILY WAKES UP THE NEXT DAY?**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED**

**THANK YOU.**

**-MANAGEMENT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was Friday, August 2nd and Maya's birthday was tomorrow. I stared at my alarm clock: 11:03AM. It's been a full eight hours since Maya stormed out of my house. I was almost certain she was going to slap me across the face when I told her what happened on Valentine's day with Ashley, instead she just walked away. She snatched up her backpack but left her duffle, so I assumed we weren't over. I was going to give her the space and time she needed, but I didn't want to miss her birthday. My Blackberry rang, it was Spencer.

"Hey Ems, how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Geez Ems, I don't mean to sound cold but it's been quite sometime since you and Maya, you really got to pick yourself up off the floor." Shit, I hadn't told anyone but my mom and Ashley that Maya and I were back together, how could I have forgotten?

"Spence, I, um, have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Maya and I got back together, she's my girl again."

"Emily! how come you're just now telling me this?"

"Well you're in Europe on vacation, I didn't want to bug you."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a vacation, Melissa is here after all. Anyway you should have told me, I want every detail! Aria, come here." Why was Aria there? I thought she was in Iceland.

"Hey Em," Aria said after Spencer put me on speaker.

"What are you doing in Italy, I thought you guys were in, uh, I can't pronounce it." They giggled.

"Spencer begged me to come spend a week here. So you and Maya got back together? That's great!"

"Well,"

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I had to tell her about Ashley and me. I told her everything and she didn't take it too well."

"Oh...wow. Ems, did ya'll break up again?" that was Aria.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm letting her cool down." I heard Spencer's mom in the background telling the girls to get ready to leave to eat. "You guys go ahead, everything should be straightened out once you're back. We can talk then, love you to pieces."

"Love you to pieces!" They said in unison.

When I woke up the clock read 4:22PM. "Shit, how did I fall asleep?" I asked myself out loud. I looked at my Blackberry disappointed there were no missed calls or texts from Maya. Thirteen hours had to have been enough time to calm down. I jumped out of bed and headed to the shower. I touched myself as I thought about Maya fucking me senseless just hours ago. My doorbell interrupted my orgasm, I rinsed the remaining soap off and put my robe on.

"Just got out the shower?" Maya asked looking at my wet hair, licking her perfect lips.

"Uh y-yeah." I stammered in awe of her beauty. She wore a black fedora, dark Ray Bans, a light blue Levis jean vest with a white tank underneath, there was a tiger printed on it. Her too short shorts were the same color as her vest. Her black biker boots complimented it all.

"Can I come in?" She seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Sure." I stepped aside allowing her in. As she walked past me I got a whiff of her scent, she was wearing my favorite fragrance, Pleasures by Estee Lauder. She was intoxicating. Maya walked upstairs to my bedroom as I closed my front door. She was already sitting on the side of my bed when I entered my room and closed my door.

"Turn around." Maya's tone was sweet and kind. I did as she told me. "You're so ridiculously beautiful I can barely stand it." I was more than confused as she patted the empty space beside her. "Let's talk baby." My heart melted as I sat as close to her as I could.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"No." She rubbed my cheek with the back of her folded hand. "I have decided to forgive you and put this behind us. You were right, how I could I be angry at what happened between you two while we weren't together." she said as she removed her hat and tossed it on the other side of my bed. "I couldn't be mad at you if you had sex with fifty girls while we were broken up. That wasn't my place and I'm very sorry." Remorse filled her eyes. "I can't believe I behaved how I did, please forgive me Emily, I'm sorry I hurt you." She was looking at my womanhood.

"It's okay Maya, I forgive you." I hoped my smile reassured her. "I was actually getting ready to come over to you, but you beat me to the punch."

"Are you sore?"

"A little, nothing I can't handle. Maya?"

"Yes?"

"Your...toy is still in your bag right?" I looked in the direction of her duffel.

"Yeah..." she answered slowly with a raised brow.

"Make love to me Maya." I softly placed my lips on hers and she kissed me back. "I want it to be really...sensual. I want us to really make love to each other." Maya got off the bed and stood in between my legs. We kissed a long, passion filled kiss, with our tongues exploring each other's mouths slowly. I slid Maya's vest off her shoulders.

"I can't believe you don't just wanna talk after what I did to you last night, I thought you'd be so upset with me." She admitted while pulling her tank over her head.

"No baby, I understand why you were angry and why you did what you did." I caressed her cheek and pulled her down for another long, slow, soft kiss. "I thought, maybe, I lost you again." I spoke into her neck as I laid kisses there.

She pulled away, "You know Emily, I try to act tough, like there's something you could do to lose me, but there isn't. I can't live without you Em, that's why I'm so scared. If you know you could do anything, and I'd still take you back, what's to stop you from playing with my heart." A flood of emotions lingered in her eyes.

"Maya, baby, you should know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. Furthermore, I'd never abuse your love for me, ever. I want to spend my days making you happy, that's all I want."

"I want to make you happy too. I love you so much, it hurts. I'm scared Em, I'm so out of my mind scared."

"Please don't be. I'll take care of you, I promise." I kissed her.

"You promise baby?" She exhaled in ecstasy, her breathing increasing.

"I promise." I whispered on her lips, "Do you mind if we tape this?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they say make up sex is some of the best sex, and I want to commemorate it. Plus if we're ever apart, or mad at each other, I'll have it to watch."

"So you're serious?"

"Yes. pleeeeeaassssseee?" I whined.

"Why not?" Maya shrugged. I grabbed my camcorder and placed it where it would be in full view of the bed and hit record. I walked back over to Maya, sat in front of her and we resumed our kiss.

**Maya's point of view**

Emily's lips left mine and slowly reached my chest. She reached around me to unclasp my bra, exposing my breast. She took my right breast into her mouth while lightly squeezing the other. Emily's tongue traveled from each nipple, back and forth. I had no idea Emily would be so open sexually with me, and I certainly didn't know she was a freak. I unbuttoned my daisy dukes and Emily slid them off, along with my thong. She stood up and I untied her robe as we switch positions. Emily was perfect, her breast round and perky, her abs, legs and arms perfectly toned. Her womanhood completely bald, just like I liked it. Her skin was silky smooth and I couldn't help moaning while sliding my hands up and down her backside.

"Get on all fours." I did. "Spread your legs a little more." I did. Emily astonished me when she reached underneath me, placed her palms on my thighs and pulled my lower body in the air. Once her mouth reached my folds I rested my thighs on her shoulders. She began to lick and suck me while moaning, "Mmmmm...damn you taste so good baby." I had never received oral sex in this position before, and I wondered where Emily had learned it. Continuing to hold myself up was beginning to become a struggled with the slow paced pleasure Emily was giving me.

"Emily, oh my God, E-Emily, Emily, yes Oh my...fuck, ahhhh, yesss, right there, just like that. Ohhh don't stop baby, you feel so fuckin good. Emily..." My breathing became labored as she made love to my pussy with her mouth. She held me in place with ease and her speed never varied. Slow and steady, she licked and sucked me. I felt myself dripping on the bed with an explosion rising inside of me. I couldn't believe the affect she had on me. Emily stuck her long tongue in my opening and gently removed it then placed it back in, licking my walls. She repeated penetrating me with her tongue calmy as my body erupted. I screamed out in pleasure as she lowered me back down to my knees. Panting heavily, I thought to myself that no one has ever made me cum that hard.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my entire life, my goodness Emily, where did you learn that?" I asked in between breaths.

"I saw that one in a porno." She winked and smiled at me. Everytime I look at her, I almost can't believe her beauty is real. Emily walked over to unzip my duffel bag, in search of my strap-on. Once she found it, she pulled it from the box and adjusted it on herself. I peered at the camcorder then back to her.

"Are you sure you forgive me for...you know?" I asked as she maneuvered between my legs.

"Of course silly. You don't think I'm trying to get you back do you?"

"Well..."

"Maya, a wise person once told me that when you choose to forgive, you choose to forget and put it behind you. That's what I've done, I just want to make love to my beautiful baby, is that alright with you?" I nodded. "You trust me don't you?" I looked her in the eyes but didn't respond. "Maya? You still don't trust me do you?" I looked away "Well I'm just going to have to work on that aren't I? I love you Maya." She whispered in my ear and started to descend down my neck, to my breast, then my midsection, then my womanhood where she took me into her mouth again. I began to squirm under her tongue so she held me in place. After a long while and another orgasm, she brought her face back up to mine. Her kisses were deep and unhurried. She ever so gently placed the dildo inside of me. Our lips stayed pressed firmly against each other's as she took careful long strokes in and out of me. My head fell back as my back arched and my mouth opened, moaning thunderously. My nails were deep in her back while she pumped in and out of me, picking up speed. "You're so beautiful Maya." Emily placed her hands on the bed to prop herself up so she could look at me. Her long hair was hanging in her face so I pulled some back. We stared at one another, moaning together. I moaned out Emily's name repeatedly, I grabbed her ass and made her thrust a tad bit harder.

In one swift move, without the dildo coming out, Emily rolled on her back and brought me on top of her. I started to ride the toy slow at first with Emily matching my bounce. Then I began bouncing up and down faster, Emily and I moaning the other's name. Her rhythm and thrusts were in perfect sync with my riding skills. No guy or girl has ever fucked me this good, and she's still an amateur, I thought to myself.

"Ohhhh baby, I'm cumming, don't stop." Emily said, moving faster under me, with the friction caressing her, she climaxed.

"Hit it from the back." I commanded.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. That's my favorite." Emily got up off the bed and pulled me up with her. She took my lips into hers and kissed me with fever. We spun me around and she backed me up to her wall. She sucked on my pulse point, leaving a mark I'm sure, and licked up to my ear where she bit me. She took me by the shoulders and made me face the wall. Her hands slid from my thighs, up my sides to my breast where she pulled at them while licking my neck. I had my head back on her as her mouth explored my skin. She bent me forward and put her foot on the inside of mine to spread my legs. She pushed the dildo in me and I put my hands on the wall to hold myself up. Emily gracefully pumped in and out of me smacking my ass a few times until I had yet another orgasm. She slowed her pace and eventually slid out.

"Turn around." I did and placed my arms around her neck while I sucked on her tongue. She hoisted me up in the air and put the dildo back inside. Her arms were under my thighs as she backed me up against the wall again. She stood and fucked me harder than she had the whole evening. We reached our peaks at the same time, crying out together. Emily, with the strap still inside me, backed her way to her bed and fell back, searching for air. Both our chests heaved while I laid on top of her. I carefully removed the strap from inside me, and loosened the harness off Emily.

"My turn."

**Emily's point of view**

Maya made love to me with tenderness I've never experienced. At one point she stopped stroking me and stared into my eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she told me nothing, its just that she loved me more than words could express. While she was inside of me she apologized repeatedly for the torture she put me through last night, I assured her all was forgiven and we made love until the wee hours of the morning. Around 3:00AM as Maya laid in my arms I said, "Happy Birthday baby!"

"Best birthday ever." We drifted to sleep.

**I HOPE YOU EMAYANS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY THUS FAR, I KNOW I AM.**

**NEXT UP: VALENTINE'S DAY**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED**

**THANK YOU.**

**-MANAGEMENT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Emily will you eat?" Spencer urged as I looked at my food tray and nonchalantly shrugged.

"Yeah Em, I've barely seen you pick at food for weeks now. It's been about a month since you guys broke up. We know you're hurting but you haven't done anything to try and move forward." observed Hanna.

"Move forward? The love of my life left me, won't talk to me, and to makes matters worse, Valentine's day had to fall on a weekday. It's not like I could miss school. I'm too...I can't eat, not right now, I might throw up." A tear rolled down my cheek. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna, my three best friends since we were in pigtails, all looked at one another worriedly. "I think I'm gonna ditch, I'll get credit for half the day so my mom won't know I was absent."

"Okay we'll go with you." Aria said while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No guys, I don't want any of you to get in trouble."

"Who gives a damn about school, my best friend is rotting from the inside out, I think I can miss the rest of the day." Hanna said as she rubbed my back.

"That's really sweet of you guys but I honestly just wanna be alone. Thanks though." I got up and dumped my uneaten lunch in the trash. Aria yelled she loved me to pieces as I walked away. I wanted to go to the bathroom before I headed to the waterfall Alison had discovered and took us to often before she died. One of the stalls opened while I was washing my hands. Whoever it was didn't walk to the sink immediately. Something told me to look up and there she was. The girl of my dreams, the girl that was mine before I ruined it with a meaningless kiss. She looked stunning, her long sleek hair was in a ponytail. Her shirt had a black and white portrait of Marilyn Monroe on it. Her black pants hugged her curvy form. She finished her rebel look with a black leather motorcycle jacket and black boots that stopped at her ankle. I wasn't positive, but I'm sure I was drooling. We looked at one another through the mirror as she stood by the opened stall. This was the first time she'd made eye contact with me since that horrid pool party. When she walked up to the sink I found the courage to speak.

"Maya..." say something else you idiot, I thought. She didn't respond, she just finished washing her hands and began to dry them. Once she threw her paper towel in the trash she headed for the exit. "Maya I love you." I said quietly on the verge of breaking down. She stopped in her tracks, but she didn't turn to face me. She stood at the door for a few moments, she looked like she was trying to compose herself. I thought she was about to say something to me when the door flew open and Maya was standing face to face with Ashley Benjamin. Ashley turned pale as I'm sure Maya was giving her a look that could kill. Maya brushed pass Ashley as she quickly got out of her way. 'Dammit Ash, she was about to talk to me' the sad thought crept into my mind. I shook my head and looked at my wet face. I hadn't even realized I started crying. Ashley rushed to my side.

"Oh my goodness Emily, are you alright? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! She hates my guts Ash, she doesn't even love me anymore, she doesn't love me." I sobbed.

"She doesn't hate you Emily, don't be silly." Ashley got some paper towels and handed them to me. "She's just hurt, how could anybody hate you?" she brushed the hair out of my eyes. I looked at Ashley and, although I regret reciprocating her kiss that night, it's not really hard to understand why I did. Ashley was one of the most attractive girls at Rosewood high and the richest. Her jet black hair was naturally curly and flowed down to her backside. She had icy green eyes with a killer smile, and deep dimples that was apparent even without smiling. Her lips were full and pouty, her breast a D cup. She had hips but a tiny waist and a shapely rear, especially for a white girl. She looked like a model out of a magazine, and she dressed like one too. Today she had on a tan Burberry trench coat with a Burberry print button up underneath. Her pants were black and skin tight with a pair of knee high chocolate brown stiletto boots. Even in my sorrow and despair over Maya, it was hard not to notice Ashley's good looks.

Ashley had been, as discreetly as possible, trying to help me get over Maya. She didn't want anyone in school to know she was the reason for Maya breaking up with me. However she didn't stop trying to get with me. I've continuously thwarted her advances but she won't give up. I figured girls like her weren't used to hearing the word "no".

"You're so incredibly beautiful Emily. It's unreal." she said while eyeing my lips. I didn't really feel beautiful. Lately I've been putting even less effort than usual in my appearance. I'd thrown on a pair of blue Rosewood Sharks sweats, with a matching Sharks Tee.

"I don't feel beautiful." I said voicing my thoughts. "I, I think I'm gonna get out of here."

"Great, I'll drive."

"I'd honestly rather be alone Ash."

"Too bad, lets go." She pulled me out the restroom to her shiny black Audi A6. I got in quickly not wanting anyone to see us together but I saw a familiar face looking in my direction. One of my other best friends and Spencer's boyfriend, Toby. Great, now I'd have to tell the girls about Ashley.

About an hour later, we arrived at her parents large wood cabin. It look like a mansion that could be on the cover of Architecture's Digest. Inside was decorated with all white furniture which complemented the dark brown wood that covered the walls and ceiling. I took a seat on her oversized stark white couch.

"Would you like a drink?"

"If its poison so I can be dead and not feel this pain anymore, then yes."

"Oh my God Emily could you be anymore dramatic?" I was being a bit dramatic but I figured death had to be less painful than living without Maya.

"Sorry, I'm just in so much...pain. I read somewhere that scientists believe a broken heart is a real thing. The pain from a broken heart can manifest itself into actually physical pain. You can really die from a broken heart."

"No way, that's a load of..."

"I swear, I'll email you the article. Honestly I didn't need a article to prove to me a broken heart was a real medical condition. My heart literally hurts, it aches for Maya." I tried my hardest to fight my tears as she took a seat right beside me.

"Oh Emily...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I was tipsy and I've had a crush on you since middle school. It was so romantic by the pool and you were being so sweet to me..."

"You've had a crush on me since middle school?" I had no inkling.

"Well, yeah. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and you just get more beautiful every day." she handed me a glass filled with vodka and cranberry juice.

"How did you know you were gay at Twelve? That's young." I asked ignoring her complement.

"Well I didn't know what "gay" was exactly. I thought being gay meant two boys kissing. I had no idea about anal," she giggled, "and I had no idea that two girls could be gay. I just knew that what I felt for you, I should have felt for guys. But I didn't, and I never have."

"So you've never even kissed a boy?"

"A couple, but I never felt anything and I never liked it. Besides, I would close my eyes and imagine I was kissing you." She took a sip of her drink and smirked at my red cheeks.

"Oh...so who was the first girl you kissed?"

"This girl at camp, the summer of 9th grade. I thought I was in love, but it was just a summer fling. I never kissed a boy after that though."

"So...you never...had sex with a guy?" I choked out the question.

"Nope. Never." Neither had I but I was shocked Ashley hadn't, there's no way some guy hadn't try to get in her pants, she was crazy beautiful.

"I'm shocked. Have you been with a lot of girls?"

"What's a lot?"

"More than...10."

She laughed loudly, "Um, well then I guess I'm a slut. I've been with waaaaaay more girls than that."

"Why not settle down with one?"

"I'm waiting on you beautiful."

"Ash, you literally could have any girl in the world, why the hell are you so hung up on me?"

"Don't sell yourself short Em. Do you own a mirror? Come on look at you. You're perfect."

"I'm a mess." I said smoothing over my wild hair. I hadn't bothered to wash or brush it in a few days.

"Aw you just need a little sprucing up. Why don't I run you a bath? My parents have the sickest jacuzzi bath tub. It's like a little slice of heaven."

"I, I don't have any other clothes."

"That's fine," she got up and pulled me up with her, "I'll just throw what you're wearing in the wash and while your clothes are drying you can just borrow one of our billion robes. Come on." She dragged me upstairs by my hand. This girl was definitely used to getting her way.

We walked through what I assumed was the master bedroom. It was bigger than the entire first floor of my house. I lived in one of the more modest homes in Rosewood. The bathroom was at least three times the size of mine and the tub looked to be able to fit at least five adults comfortably. Ashley turned the water on and dumped a large amount of bubble bath in.

"Okay, get naked. I'll be right back." She bounced out of the room. She came back carrying a fluffy white terry cloth robe and two white towels. I was already under the water. She was right, it did feel heavenly. Ashley reached over me to turn on the jets, they felt amazing. Then she turned the fireplace, that was directly in front of the tub, on. I closed my eyes as the bubbles and jets soothed my aching body. Alicia Keys and Adam Levine's rendition of "Wild Horses" began to emanate from the surround sound system. My eyes popped open as I felt a cool liquid touch my hair, followed by hands. Ashley was sitting on the tub behind me washing my hair. She'd also lit a few candles and turned off the the lights. She smiled at me, her smile was warm and I felt safe, so I closed my eyes. She washed, rinsed, and re-washed my hair three times before she put the conditioner in. I couldn't help but moan as she massaged my scalp. She rinsed the conditioner from my hair and I heard her get off the tub, my eyes were still closed. Then I heard fabric drop to the floor. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to my right, I quickly looked away from Ashley's naked form.

"Don't turn away from me Emily." She pleaded. I turned to face her again and wanted to, but couldn't look away. She looked better naked than I could have ever imagined. Her body was perfectly proportioned. I noticed her breast looked to be more than a handful. Then I looked away again.

"What are you doing Ash?"

"I'm trying to seduce you." She came over to the tub, stepped over, and lowered herself in. She glided over to me and put her body on top of mine.

"I wanna taste you so bad," she whispered with her lips touching my ear, "I bet you taste amazing."

"Ashley..." Her tongue was in my mouth before I could say another word. Her tongue felt glorious roaming around my mouth. A part of me wanted to push her off, and another part wanted her to keep kissing me, maybe more. Her lips found my collarbone, kissed it lightly, then she bit me. Even though we were submerged in water, I knew I was wet. How could I be getting wet for anyone but Maya, I thought.

"Wait, wait Ashley, h-hold on, we should stop."

"Why? I want you so bad Emily, I want to make love to you. Let me make love to you." Her lips found mine again. She was a good kisser, not better than Maya, different. I couldn't get Maya's face out of my head.

"Ashley," I pulled away, "the only person I want making love to me is Maya, I'm sorry."

She looked all around her bathroom. "I don't see anyone named Maya here. You know what, if you don't want me to make love to you, fine, how about I fuck you then."

"What's the difference?"

"Let me show you." She forced her tongue back in my mouth while her hands moved from my shoulders, to my breast, to my sides, to right above my panty line.

"Stop..."

"You know you don't want me to."

"I do, stop. No Ash...stop, please. Don't...no...stop."

Her fingers began to rub my clit, and it felt amazing. She bit on my neck while her fingers moved lower. She licked me down to my breast where she sucked. My head fell back while I moaned to every circle she made on my clit with her fingers. She kissed me again with her hand still pleasuring me. Her fingers found my opening and just before she inserted them, I pushed her away.

"I said stop!" My raised voice startled her.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop, if you're sure."

"Yes Ash, I'm sure."

"You didn't like it? What you don't find me attractive?" Her tone was filled with uncertainty and defeat.

"Are you kidding me Ash? That felt really...good. And you don't need me, to tell you how beautiful you are. Gorgeous really. If I'm being honest I didn't exactly "want" you to stop, I needed you to."

"Why, I just don't understand."

"I'm in love with Maya. What's there to understand?"

"She left you, she wants nothing to do with you. Here I am Em, right here, right in front of you. Begging, pleading to make love to you. To love you. I'll take care of you Emily. You'll be my queen, you'll never want for anything ever again. And I'd never leave you, I'd never hurt you. You haven't even thought about giving us a shot. Please Emily, could we just try?" Tears burst out her eyes. She moved her body back onto me, her lips just an inch from mine. "Please Em, please."

"I can't Ash, it just wouldn't be fair to you. You're going to have to settle for friendship or nothing at all. I don't need to try something that I know isn't going to work. I'm in love with someone else and it won't go away just because you or I want it to. I'd rather be miserable longing for her for the rest of my life, than be happy with anyone else. Don't you see," I grabbed her by her face, "my heart can't belong to anyone else Ash. If it could don't you think I'd be with you by now? Who in their right mind wouldn't want you? You're amazing Ashley, but you aren't Maya." She fell into my arms as she started to sob. I held her for a long while as I watched the fire dance behind the glass.

**WHO WOULDN'T BE IN LOVE WITH SHAY MITCHELL, ER, EMILY? SHE IS ABSOLUTELY, STUNNINGLY, DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. SO CAN YOU BLAME ASHLEY?**

**NEXT UP: PAM FIELDS ASKS EMILY TO VISIT HER AND HER FATHER IN TEXAS. SHE EVEN WANTS MAYA TO JOIN. THIS SHOULD BE...INTERESTING**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**

**-MANAGEMENT**


	14. Chapter 14

**SORRY FOR TAKING A LITTLE WHILE WITH THE UPDATE, I KNOW IN THIS SHORT TIME, THOSE OF YOU FOLLOWING THIS STORY, HAS GOTTEN USED TO ME UPDATING QUICKLY WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, MULTIPLE DAYS OF THE WEEK(WHICH I WILL CONTINUE). HOWEVER I HAD TO TAKE MORE TIME BECAUSE OF THE RESEARCH. (YOU'LL SEE) ANYWHO, HERE'S ONE OF MANY UPDATES, THE NEXT FEW WILL BE WITHIN A 24 HOUR PERIOD. PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-MANAGEMENT**

**Chapter 14**

"Baby...cut it out." I whined as Maya kissed my neck.

"Why?"

"Could I get a good morning first?"

She pulled away just enough to look me in the eyes. "Good morning my love, now uncross your arms so I can get on top of you."

"You've been 'on top' of me all weekend." I said making air quotes.

"And you loved every minute." Maya started licking my neck.

"Maya seriously," I pushed her and sat up. "Let's go get some fresh air, I forget what the world looks like outside my bedroom. It's a beautiful Monday morning that should be enjoyed. We literally have been having sex since Friday, I think you drained me of all my bodily fluids."

"You're the one who said 'make up sex is the best sex' I was just trying to live up to your expectations." Maya laughed while repeating my words.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Why don't we shower, I'll cook breakfast, and we go for a walk after?"

"Anything you want baby, but if we take a shower together, how am I supposed to control myself?"

"Fine, we'll take separate ones then." I said hopping off the bed darting towards my bathroom. "Me first."

"Hey!"

XXX

I was just getting done making Maya's plate when she walked in the kitchen. She wore her usual tank top and cut off jeans combination. Her tank was black and torn down the sides so her bra and most of her rib cage was expose and there was a creepy skeleton on the front. Her shorts were black and looked more like a pair of boy shorts than something she would wear outside.

"Um, wanna go put some clothes on?" I asked snidely.

"What?" Maya looked herself over.

"You're practically naked."

"I could get naked if you like..." I sat her plate in front of her as she took a seat at my kitchen table.

"Maya, I don't want anyone looking at my goodies."

"If you know all of this belongs to you, then why get upset if someone else looks? Besides you should be happy that other people drool over your girl, it means you have something they want." I didn't respond because I knew what I would have said next might have turned into an argument, and we just made up. So I decided to bite the bullet and let her wear what she wants, even though I didn't approve.

"When we're married, we have to split cooking duties." I said as I sat across from my flawless girlfriend, changing the subject.

"No problem baby, I love to cook. What do you want our marriage to be like?" Maya asked out the blue. "How do you see our lives?"

"Great question, hmmm, well you have to have sex with me whenever, wherever, and however I want."

"Done, done, and done what else?"

"Um...I don't know...I'd like flowers just because it's Wednesday. I want kisses and hugs for no reason. I want to have a designated movie night. I don't ever wanna go to bed without you. I wanna take bubbles baths together after a long work week."

"That all sounds perfectly doable." Maya's smile made me grateful I wasn't standing, because my knees were weak. "So what do you want out of our marriage?"

"The same exact things I want out of our union today. Honesty, loyalty, love. I'm not hard to please." she told me while shoving another piece of bacon in her mouth. "Oh, something really important, I forgot."

"What's that my love?"

"We never spank our children unless it's absolutely necessary. Children are strong and free, so sometimes they do things they shouldn't, but that's how you learn. What exactly are we teaching them if every time they do something wrong, we go get the belt. I'd rather talk to our children and learn from them. Kids make perfect sense to me, honestly they're smarter than adults and more honest too. They see the world not for what it is, but for what they want to make out of it. They aren't jaded by life's troubles yet. The only truth they know is what's in they're pure, innocent hearts. So as far as discipline goes, I'd rather take something away, ground them or something. But I also don't want us to forget to reward good behavior. The good things shouldn't go unnoticed while they get an earful for the bad things. They're small humans, but humans nonetheless, who deserve just as much respect as an adult. We raise our children that way or we don't have any at all." She put another piece of bacon in her mouth while I looked at her in disbelief. "What? What's wrong? You don't agree?"

"No, no, that's not it at all. It's just that...you're perfect. You're going to make a fantastic mom. I can't wait until we get married and start a family. You're so incredible Maya, and I love you...it's almost unbelievable you love me back."

Maya walked over and sat on my lap, with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck she said, "Well believe it." She kissed me so passionately, that we almost went back to my bedroom.

XXX

Maya stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek as we held hands and walked to the nearby park. My mind wandered off into the distant future where we would be walking our kids and dog to the park. We'll push them on the swing and they'll sit in our laps while we take them down the slide. Our youngest will be chasing our dog around while he's barking at a squirrel.

"You're right, it is a beautiful day, a little humid, but beautiful nonetheless." Maya mentioned, snapping me out of my fantasy.

"I told you some fresh air would do us good. Besides my kitty could use a much needed break." Maya giggled.

Maya let go of my hand and stood in front of me, stopping my stride and draped her arms around my neck. "Sorry babe, you're just so...mmmm..."

"Stop it, we're in public." I felt my cheeks get hot.

"So?" Maya stuck her tongue in my mouth and I couldn't help but grab her waist and give into her kiss. "I love you more than life itself Emily." Maya laid her head on my chest and held me tighter.

"I love you too Maya, I love you so much." We stood embracing on the sidewalk until we heard a car horn beep and someone yell "get a room!"

"Who was that?" Maya asked.

"Noel Kahn, ass."

"So do you think you'll rejoin the swim team senior year?"

"Noticed I quit huh?" Maya nodded. "Yeah I'll rejoin. I have to if I want to get a scholarship."

"Why in the world did you quit anyway."

"I literally could not focus on anything else but the giant whole I felt inside of me. I maybe went to three practices before I just didn't see the point anymore. Nothing felt right without you Maya. I was so...lost."

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry." Maya pulled me close to her body.

"It's my fault, I screwed everything up. But no use dwelling on the past, everything's back on track now." I said smiling at Maya.

XXX

We held hands as we sat on the swings and talked about life. I shared my fantasy about playing with our children and she informed me she wants, at minimum, six kids. Six would be handful but if that's what my future wife wanted, then that's what she's going to get. A ice cream truck rolled by and Maya jogged over to grab us two cones. She handed me the chocolate one and made a remark about how since I like black girls, I'd probably prefer that flavor. All I could do was laugh as we took a seat on a nearby bench and enjoyed our soft serve.

"Maya, what do you want to go to school for?"

"Creative writing, maybe English, I'm going to be a novelist."

"That's amazing Maya, you're so imaginative, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic author. What did you get on your SATs?"

"1991. You?"

"2267" I said bashfully.

"That's great baby, congratulations! So how about you? I know you've been going back a forth about what you want to major in." Maya said while licking her ice cream seductively.

"Um...I...uh, I want to go for Computer Science." I managed while wishing I was that ice cream cone.

"Something the matter my love?" Maya asked innocently with a devilish grin.

"Yeah, you're a jerk." Just then my phone rang. "Hey mom."

"Hey, I miss you so much Emily."

"Aw mom, I miss you too. But I'm sure dad's keeping you busy."

"Of course, and I love being here with him, but I miss my other baby."

"Stop mom you're gonna make me cry." I said sarcastically while laughing.

"When I'm dead and gone, you'll regret laughing at me." I laughed even harder. "I have the best idea anyone has ever had, ever."

"And what's that mom." I was even more amused now.

"Why don't you come to Texas, if only for three or four days. I'm on my laptop, I could book your flight right now."

"Mom, as much as I miss you and dad, I can't leave Maya." I turned to look at Maya who had a questioning expression on her face.

"It's just a few days, then you'll be back in Rosewood. You could fly out tomorrow and I'll send you back on Saturday, that still gives you three whole weeks to be with her. Come on..."

"Mom..."

"Don't you love me too? What about daddy? You haven't seen him since Easter break, that was four whole months ago. Maya can wait."

"Of course I love you and dad, is that even a question?"

"Oh I see, you just love Maya more."

"Mom you're being absurd. And you trying to guilt trip me won't work. You and dad said I could stay, and I want to be with Maya."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I just had the second best idea anyone has ever had." I couldn't help but laugh at how playful my mom was being, my dad always brings out the best in her. "Why don't you bring Maya. That way your father and I get to see our only baby, and you don't have to be apart from this girl who you obviously can't breath without."

"You're being facetious, but I **can't** breath without her. And what are we supposed to do in Fort Hood, Texas?"

"Well, while your dad is working, the three of us could visit Austin, and then make our way to San Antonio. It's only a two and a half hour drive. After that we could go to Corpus Christi and see the Selena monument, that's only two hours from San Antonio. We could spend the week driving all around Texas and then have some quality time on the weekend with your father. I could send you and Maya back on Monday. Win, win, win. What do you say?"

"What's going on?" Maya whispered.

"Well my mom wants you and I to come visit them in Texas, she wants to book a flight for tomorrow and send us back on Monday. What do you think?"

"Hell yeah, I've been all over the world but I've never been to Texas! I could get a custom cowboy hat, and some cowboy boots! It would be so fun, can we?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Maya sounds like she's on board." Observed my mom.

"Of course I'm serious, plus I haven't seen your mom in a while, and it's been even longer since I saw your dad. Let's go." Maya smile brightly and her eyes were sincere.

"Okay we'll come on one condition."

"You're my child I could make you do whatever I want."

"Mommmmm..."

"What's your 'condition'" I could almost see her making air quotes.

"You don't freak out on me when Maya and I get our own hotel room, she'll even pay for it." I said smirking at Maya as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well..."

"Come on mom please?"

"If that gets you to Texas without an attitude, fine."

"You're officially the greatest mom in the universe."

"You don't have to tell me things I'm already fully aware of Emily." I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at my mom being so cocky. "There, I just booked two tickets. Your flight leaves at 2PM. So that means I'll see you at 1600, Texas time."

"Okay great, I gotta go mom, Maya and I have to pack. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, bye mom."

"Bye Em, and don't be late."


	15. Chapter 15

**I HAVE SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON THIS CHAPTER, A TON REALLY. I WORKED HARD ON IT. MY CREATIVE JUICES WERE FLOWING WAY PAST MY BED TIME INTO THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING, BUT MT FINGERS WOULDN'T STOP MOVING. THIS CHAPTER IS JUST SHY OF 5000 WORDS. AND THAT'S THE SHORTER VERSION OF WHAT I REALLY WANTED TO DO. ANYWAY, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN RESPONSE TO A REVIEW. THE READER TOLD ME HE/SHE WAS BORED BECAUSE THERE WAS NO PLOT AND JUST SEX. SO HERE'S A TON OF PLOT FOR YOU. PLEASE BE KIND.**

**ENJOY**

**-MANAGEMENT**

**Chapter 15**

My mom and dad met Maya and me the airport a little after 4PM. I was so excited to see my dad that I almost knocked him over when I jumped in his arms.

"Dad!"

"Emmy, God it's good to see you. Let me get a look at you." He pushed me forward, holding me by my shoulders. "I'm not entirely positive but I think you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"Dad, stop." I said with a blush evident on my face. "Mom, I've missed you so much."

"I'm so sure you have." I know she was looking at Maya over my shoulder who was standing not too far away, allowing us to have our moment. "Hello Maya."

"Hi Mrs. Fields, Lieutenant Colonel, very nice to see the both of you again."

"Please, call me Wayne." My dad walked over to Maya and gave her a bear hug, her surprised face was priceless. "It's so good to see you and my Emmy back together. Now," My dad glanced at me. "where are you two staying, your mother told me you were getting a hotel?"

"Oh, we're staying at The Courtyard Marriott in Killeen. Maya got us the king sized suite." Maya insisted we get the biggest one bedroom suite.

"Oh great, that's only a few miles from the base." My dad said excitedly. "How about we let you girls check-in and you meet us at the bowling alley about two and a half miles from your hotel, I'll text you the address."

"I'd love to kick you guys butts in a few games, Maya and I just need to get our rental car first, drop our bags off and we'll be right over."

"I highly doubt anyone's butt will be getting kicked except yours and Maya's, see you in a few."

"Okay dad." He gave Maya and me another hug and disappeared with my mom. "Did I hear my dad right? Did he say he's happy to see us back together?"

"He sure did baby, I knew I always liked your dad." Maya wrapped her arms around my waist, pulled me close to her, and pressed her lips to mine, in the middle of the airport, not caring who saw.

XXX

"Okay, best three out of five." My dad hates losing.

"Listen, Wayne, you said best two out of three, we won fair and square." Maya couldn't contain her laughter. I teamed up with my dad while Maya and my mom paired up. They beat our pants of two straight games. "Geez Pam I had no idea you were such a great bowler."

"Well I don't like to brag, and it's Mrs. Fields."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Lighten up Pamela." Even though my dad's a military man, he's always been more easy going than my mom. "Who wants more pizza?"

"Me!" Maya and I said in unison.

"And I'll take a beer Wayne, thanks." Maya laughed.

"Maya! She was just joking dad, I swear..."

"Pam, you obviously have passed the 'wound up' gene to our daughter here." He laughed at me and made his way over to order more pizza as my mom followed behind.

"I think I'll go help your father."

"Maya, seriously, you can't make jokes like that. My mom..."

"Who cares, your dad thought it was funny. You know Em," She moved so close to me that I could feel her breath on my face. "you get these little creases right above your eyebrows when you're worried. Especially the left one, it's quite sexy...you're sexy." With Maya's lips so close to mine, the world around us began to fade. Completely forgetting where I was, and that we were with my parents, I kissed my girlfriend with hunger. My hands found their way to Maya's long, thick, black hair while her hands rested on my waist. Just when subtle moans began to escape both our mouths, my dad cleared his throat.

"Want us to come back later?" My dad chuckled, my mom, however, was clearly not amused.

"Emily Fields, what is wrong with you, being intimate like that in public? Show some couth and restraint." My mom glared at Maya, but she didn't budge, nor did she look ashamed.

"Sorry." I closed my eyes trying to wish away being caught kissing my girlfriend by my parents.

"Relax Pam, they're just a couple of teenagers in love." My dad kissed the side of my mom's head, which noticeably calmed her down. "Now, who wants pizza?"

XXX

"Thanks so much for the pizza and the bowling, sorry we couldn't beat Maya and mom, who knew they'd make such a good team?" I said while hugging my dad.

"It's alright Emmy, we'll get them next time. I love you so much baby girl. I had so much fun hanging out with you guys." He looked at Maya, who offered him her beautiful smile. "But, I've got to get back to base, it's past my bedtime."

"Okaaay." I pouted. "I love you too. See you bright and early tomorrow mom, I can't wait to get on the road." I hugged my mother while my dad hugged Maya.

"I'll pick you girls up at 9am sharp, so be ready, don't make me wait."

"We won't." Maya and I said at the same time.

"Goodnight girls."

XXX

We were back at our hotel in minutes, and Maya had me pinned up against the door as soon as it closed behind me. She put her hands on either side of my face, and leered with lust in her eyes. We hadn't had sex since Sunday evening. Maya tried to last night but I thought it best to get some rest. Although I was incredibly horny, we had to be up early.

"It's been almost forty eight hours since we've made love. You, naked, now." Maya said, doing her best caveman impression.

"Baby, I'd love nothing more than to hear you scream my name, but we've got to be up early. It's already eleven, and our lovemaking lasts for hours." I informed her while slipping under her arms. After maybe three steps towards the bedroom I felt Maya's hands grab my waist from behind. She joined the front of her body tightly to the back of mine. She reached around and slid her hand up my stomach to my breast and grabbed my throat. She'd figured out that being choked really turn me on. Her other hand moved my hair from the left side of my neck. Before I was able to react, her teeth were in my skin, biting me, hard.

She pulled back slightly to whisper in my ear, "You're mine, and I want you. Don't you want me?" I couldn't answer, being this close in proximity to Maya always makes me lose my words. Her right hand squeezed my neck while her left made it's way to the front of my jeans. Maya slipped her hand in the search for my wetness, once she found it, I was drained of any fight I may have had left.

XXX

Maya, my mother and I had been on the road for fifteen minutes when Maya said she had to use the bathroom. I couldn't stifle my laugh when my mom got irritated, she had after all told us to make sure we used the restroom before we left. But Maya was a rebel, even when it came to small things. Once we'd gotten back on the road, the hour plus ride to Austin was smooth. My mom stopped in the parking lot of a large tan building. There were a row of pillars along the entrance, which was the entire height of the building.

"What's this place mom?"

"This is the Blanton Museum of art."

Maya's mouth fell open and she let go of a gasp. "No way!"

"Yes way." The sight of my mother smiling at my girlfriend was almost too much for me to handle. Maya leapt into my mother's arms. "I thought since you love art so much, you'd enjoy the..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the amazing, let's go inside, come on!" Maya was already at the entrance before my mom and I had even made it halfway across the parking lot.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to hear."

"Thanks for thinking of Maya mom, I know you haven't had an easy time with..."

"Emily, I have a feeling Maya is going to be around for a long time. I could put up a fight and make everyone miserable, or I could accept her, get to know her and love her as my own." The overwhelming compulsion I had to hug my mom couldn't be ignored. I grabbed her for a long, tight embrace as Maya bounced up and down in the doorway impatiently.

The grand entrance was a piece of art in itself. We all marveled at the large blue room that held the large staircase leading us to the exhibit. Once inside Maya left my side to stare, in amazement, at an enormous painting of a man being chased by a hound dog that was bigger than the sky behind him.

"This is wonderful Pam...er Mrs. Fei..."

"Pam is fine Maya. A dog could never grow that large."

Maya giggled, "That's not the point of art Pam, the point is to get things that are in your mind, out of it. Like music, the lyric, "I'm a million different people from one day to the next" is not literal. Art, in all forms, is subjective, and almost always figurative, symbolic."

"Well what exactly is the artist trying to convey?"

"It's not about what he's showing, it's about what _**you**_ see. What do you see?"

"A man running for his life from an impossibly large dog." Maya and I tried to restrain our laughter, but to no avail.

We went all about the "Lifelike" exhibition for over three hours. Maya and I was so into all the paintings that we completely forgot about getting something to eat.

"It's an hour past noon, you girls hungry?" My mom wondered.

"Starving actually, lunch on me Pam." Maya beamed.

"No, no that's not necessary..."

"I insist." We ate, then we were on our way to our next destination. "Where to next Pam?"

"Zilker botanical garden. It's beautiful there, I hear. And quite romantic. You two think you can keep your hands off of one another for a few more hours?"

"Mom!" I'm sure my entire body was beet red.

"I can't make any promises Pam, you shouldn't have given birth to the most beautiful girl in the world, but I'll try." I closed my eyes, once again wishing I had magical powers to will this moment away.

The garden was in fact exceptionally beautiful, and romantic. It was over 30 acres of water, land, and of course, flowers. The rose garden was my favorite. Maya, being the bad ass that she is, peeled me off a few roses and stuck them in my pockets. We made our way to where the orchids are housed and all of our jaws dropped. I'd never seen so many orchids in one place. Nor did I know there were so many different types of orchids. My girlfriend, mother and I walked around almost the whole garden, taking tons of pictures along the way. Maya stopped in front of a mental black and orange butterfly chair. She sat down and pulled my mother onto her lap.

"Say cheese Pam." My mother was startled, but, with Maya's arms wrapped tightly around her body, she smoothed her hair out and said cheese.

As we continued walking we saw a wooden bridge with a pond underneath, not too far from where we were. My mom took my camera and told us to stand on the bridge so she could get a quick snapshot.

"This would be the perfect place to get married." Maya mentioned once we were out of earshot. "It would be so romantic, it'd be beautiful. We could fly everyone we love out here, put them up at a hotel, and have the ceremony in the garden."

"That sounds expensive Maya, plus our wedding day is years from now."

"Em, money is no object, I'll be getting my hands on my trust found as soon as I turn eighteen, and this is fate that we're here today. This is the universe telling us that, when we are ready, this is where we should be."

"Are you for real? You want to get married here?"

"More than anything else, what do you say?"

"Girls," my mother called out. "face this way, and say cheese."

XXX

"Want me to drive?" I offered.

"No, you don't know where you're going."

"Tell us and then we'll know."

"Nope."

Twenty minutes later we were walking towards a building that looked a lot like a barn. Once we were close enough, I read the words "Austin Zoo".

"You brought us to the Zoo? I haven't been to the Zoo in...in forever, mom!"

"I take it you're excited?"

"Very." Maya responded for me after taking my hand.

XXX

"Well, that was an incredible dinner." My mom neatly put our dishes back on the room service cart then rolled it out the room. "Did you girls enjoy you day?"

"It was so awesome mom, I had a fantastic time. I'm really glad you convinced me to come out here."

"Me too sweetie...well...I suppose I should let you girls get to bed. Straight to bed." She gave Maya her signature glare, and once again, Maya didn't flinch.

"Goodnight Pam, thank you for one of the most amazing days of my life." She stood up to give my mom another hug. "I'm so loving Texas, and I didn't say this before but, I'm so, so grateful you invited me."

"It's good to see my Emily smiling again, if you're the source, I guess I need you around. Maya, could you walk me to my room?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Em."

"Okay, goodnight mom, and thanks again."

"Sure thing Emmy, goodnight." With that, they left the room and I made a beeline to the shower.

_**Maya's point of view**_

"Sorry we couldn't get rooms on the same floor." I said on our way to the elevator.

"Oh that's alright."

"So what is it you'd like to say to me?" I asked looking my girlfriend's mother dead in the eye, fearless.

"You don't miss a beat do you?" She asked as we stepped inside the elevator. "Maya, you hurt Emily very badly, and I don't know why you two broke up but..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Mrs. Fields practically jumped out of her skin at my tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you...it's more so at the situation." We stepped out of the elevator and walked the short distance to her room. "You mean to tell me that Emily allowed you to think that I just broke up with her for no reason?" I was trying to control my anger, but I felt myself failing, miserably.

"No Maya, calm down." Her voice was steady, stern. "She told me that she messed up, but wouldn't tell me how, and every time I asked her did she want to talk about it, she'd burst into tears and just mumble she 'ruined it'"

"She cheated on me Pam." Obviously Emily did not want her mom to know, but I didn't care. "There was this indoor pool party at a hotel. I wanted to surprise her so I said I wasn't going. While all the guest were in the banquet hall, I found your daughter by the pool making out with someone who wasn't me. Before I knew it my face was tear soaked and I ran out. Em caught me in the parking lot and..." I didn't exactly want to tell her but, I'm not one to tell a story and not tell the whole truth. "and...I...I hit her, I smacked her across the face." Mrs. Fields expression turn fiery. "I don't know why, well I know why. I just couldn't control myself. She held her face in shock and told me it was okay, she deserved worse. I was about to show her just what she deserved but I began crying hysterically instead. Then I threw some obscenities at her, and tried to get to my car. She begged me to hear her out, but I just screamed at her instead. She called me, I didn't answer. She texted, I didn't respond. Then I just blocked her on my phone all together. I didn't speak a single word to her until eleven days ago." I didn't know what Pam would say, but I could see her wheels turning.

"I'm not sure how to respond Maya."

"Well that's what happened Pam, that's why I broke up with her. I just didn't understand how she could put her lips on another girl. I was crushed. All I did for months was go to school, go home, do homework, then lay in bed and cry myself to sleep. If I could even sleep. I was just as devastated as Emily was. If not more."

"Don't you ever put your hands on my daughter again. I don't give a damn what the circumstances are. Do you understand me Maya?" Pam got a little too close for my liking so I stepped back.

"Yes."

She stepped back as well and seemed to be less angry than she was just mere seconds ago. "So why did you take her back? How could you ever trust her again after she betrayed you like that?"

"Pam, I could walk into your home and find her in bed with two girls and I still would take her back. She could do literally anything, and I'd be pissed, but I'd forgive her and I'd forget. I can't live without her. I won't. I think I was just waiting for her to beg for my forgiveness, which she did. I don't believe she'd be unfaithful again, but if she was, I'd take her back in a heartbeat. That's what true love is Pam, forgiving the same person over and over again, for the rest of your life."

"I'm...wow Maya...I...well you know I don't really know how much I agree with you."

"Don't you have to forgive your husband, over and over?"

"Not normally for the same thing."

"Well, like I said, I'm not sure that she would jeopardize my trust for her like that again, but I love her, so..."

"I thought love meant never having to say you're sorry..." She mused.

"Well love is a thing apart from concrete existence Pam, what love is to me may not be what love is to you and vice versa, love is an art form too. And it's subjective, and unfortunately, or fortunately, it's the most beautiful pain life has to offer us." Pam's lips parted and she just stared at me.

"You know Maya, I asked you to walk me so that I could tell you to make sure you never hurt my daughter again. But instead, I just learned something very important."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I've never known what type of person you are, I think I may have made up my mind about who you were before we even met. And for whatever reason, I've stuck to that assumption. But now I see you, very clearly. You are an incredibly intelligent, artistic, kind, fearless young woman. Who is clearly madly in love with my daughter."

"You have no idea the depths of my love for Emily. We're soulmates." I smiled to myself saying the word aloud to someone other than Emily.

"Speaking as someone who has found her soulmate, I think I can relate." With those words, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and put her key card in the door.

"Pam?"

"Yes?"

"Mind not telling Emily that I..."

"I'm sure she'd be mortified if she knew what you just shared with me, it'll be our little secret." She gave me a wink, said goodnight and left me in the hall alone.

_**Emily's point of view**_

The room was still empty when I finished my shower. Becoming nervous as to what my mother and Maya could be doing, I got dressed in a hurry. Just as I got my pajama pants on I heard the door open. Maya's face was serious, not what I'm used to.

"Maya? Oh God, what happened? You two didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No Em, relax. That sexy little crease is turning me on, take your pants off." She seemed like she needed to be close to me as her lips found mine.

"Maya stop." I pushed her off. "You were gone awhile..."

"Your mom just wanted to threaten me, that's all."

"What?! Baby, I'm so sorry, I'll talk to her."

"Em, will you please relax, I'm only joking with you, well half joking. She just wants to make sure I'm in this for the long haul."

"You didn't tell her we're getting married did you?"

"There's that crease again, why are your pants still on?" She pulled down my bottoms along with my underwear.

"Maya I..." My sentence got interrupted by a rough kiss. She then threw me on the bed and I knew the conversation was over.

"I don't want to make love tonight."

"Y-you don't? I stuttered.

"Nope, I wanna fuck." She forcibly pushed my legs apart and slid up until her mouth reached my ear. "I want to fuck you, hard. You're so nasty. You love to get fucked don't you?" Her fingers entered me. "You love when I bite you, when I grip your neck, you little freak." Yep, the conversation was definitely over.

XXX

"I can't wait, I'm so excited, I wish they'd hurry up." I was ridiculously anxious to go for a ride on the Riverwalk in San Antonio. Maya and my mom had to keep telling me to be quiet on the hour or so drive from Austin.

"Sweetie relax."

"Yeah baby, relax." I shot Maya a look. She was being unusually comfortable around my mom today. And for whatever odd reason, my mom didn't seem to mind. "Oh uh, there goes that crease that got you in troub..."

"So how much longer do we have to wait?" If I didn't cut Maya off, I might have thrown her in the water to keep her from being so inappropriate in front of my mother.

"Not too much longer Emmy...see here it comes now."

"I'm so excited!"

"Yeah you mentioned that." Maya quipped.

Once we were on the boat ride that allows you to tour the river and all the happenings around it, I couldn't stop taking pictures.

"Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you?" My mom asked, holding her hand out for my camera.

"Sure mom, thanks." I handed her the camera, and before I had anytime to react, Maya's lips were on mine. I peeked out the corner of my eye at my mom, she just smiled and pointed my camera at us. She snapped the photo then looked at it.

"Isn't that sweet? Emily, when you get a chance, email me this so I can print it and have it framed." My mom said, handing me back the camera.

"Um...yeah, sure." Maya gave my mom a knowing smile, and I couldn't help but feel out the loop. However, when I saw the tour boat nearing Barriba Cantina, I all but forgot to ask what's going on. "Can we get off here I'm starved and mexican is my favorite."

"Sure honey, let go."

XXX

"Where to next mom?"

"Don't worry about it." She gave me a wink and a smirk and continued to drive. "Did you two enjoy your lunch?"

"It was amazing Pam, I didn't think there was mexican food out there better than Chipotle, but now I think I'm gonna have to come to San Antonio just for that. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, paying for lunch and all."

"You paid for our planes tickets, least I can do is buy you lunch."

"Geez, get a room!"

"Emily Catherine Fields what is the matter with you?"

"You two are all buddy buddy now. What did I miss?" My mom stole a glance of Maya in her rearview mirror. "You didn't even freak when she kissed me in front of you. Has my mom been a victim of body snatchers because this is so not you."

"Don't be so ungrateful in her sudden change of heart Em, at one point in time I thought she'd hate me forever." Maya said with noticeable sadness.

"Never did I hate you Maya, I just didn't understand you or the relationship you had with my daughter."

"Now you understand?" She simply nodded. "How? When?" I couldn't believe my ears, but I needed to hear more.

"Emmy, somehow that girlfriend of yours made me understand how deeply she loves you. How could I not be alright with that?"

"That doesn't tell me how." Maya put her hand on my shoulder.

"Emily, that's between your mother and me, could you please respect that?"

"I suppose? So...you're okay with Maya kissing me in front of you?"

"A little display of affection here and there never hurt anyone. However what you were doing at the bowling alley...I trust you don't behave that way in public, and if so will stop at once. That's better suited for the bedroom."

"Mom!" I was embarrassed and regretted bringing it up.

"Of course Pam, I agree."

XXX

"Sea World? Sea World? We have to see the dolphin show! What time does it start?"

"Not for another hour Emmy, will you take it down a notch?"

"Mom, I'm at Sea World, there are no notches, notches gone, just pure, unadulterated excitement! Let's go!" I grabbed Maya's hand as my mom followed us not to far behind. In the hour that we had to wait for the dolphin show to start, we toured maybe fifty of the two hundred and fifty acres and got on all five rides. When the dolphin show started I couldn't stop taking pics. I made a mental note to frame the one where my mom and Maya made funny faces and put bunny ears behind the other's head. It was official, I had died and gone to heaven.

XXX

"Maya, this room is too much for just me, and we're only staying one night." My mom tried to reason.

"Listen Pam, why don't you enjoy that hot tub? We've been walking around sea world all day, I'm sure you could use a jet filled, hot bubble bath. Goodnight, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Maya, how much was this room, I'm sure it was very expensive, you don't have to..."

"When you have a ton of money, and your parents don't give you limits, you can do one of two things. You could go out and buy a ton of frivolous material things that you don't need, or you can spoil the people that mean the world to you." Maya walked over to my mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're one of the most important people in Emily's life, which makes you one of the most important in mine. So...you're just gonna have to get used to being spoiled. Thanks for today again, we had a fantastic time."

"Yeah mom, I don't think I'll be able to sleep I'm still so wound up."

"Goodnight Pam."

"Night mom."

"Night girls, I love you." Maya turned around.

"Love you too." She embraced my mom and then pulled me out the door. From the look in my mother's eyes, she did love Maya. Probably almost as much as I do.

XXX

The next day we drove to Corpus Christi, which was two hours away, to see the Selena memorial. Maya was unimpressed, but my mother was a huge fan and teared up a little. We took a few pictures and made our way back to the car. I couldn't stop asking where we were going next, even when my mom turned the music up so loud I could barely hear myself think. We arrived at the Texas State Aquarium about ten minutes after we left the memorial. After six hours of touring nearly five of the six acres of the aquarium, it was time to leave.

"But we haven't seen the whole thing." I whined.

"Baby, they're closing, it's seven minutes til 5."

"Okay, that gives us seven minutes.

XXX

Maya offered to drive the four hours back to Killeen so my mom could sleep. She was more than happy to accept the gesture.

"I can't believe these last three days, they've been like a dream."

"Why, because you got to got to 'Sea world'"? Maya asked, mocking me.

"No, because my mom finally sees in you what I do."

"I doubt she sees everything." Maya looked at me just long enough for me to see the desire in her eyes. "I can't wait to get back to our hotel room."

"Maya, shh. Do you want my mom to be all over your case again?" I turned around to see my mom still asleep. I leaned into Maya's ear. "I can't wait to get back either. I've been dying to tear you up all day. I need you in my mouth." With those words putting Maya into instant sex drive, she did a little over 90mph the whole way back.


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I'VE BEEN SO ENGROSSED IN MY OTHER STORY "CONTROL", CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T.**

**ANYWHO, THE INTREST IN MY OTHER STORY SEEMS TO BE GREATER THAN THAT OF THIS ONE. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ENJOYING THIS, I'VE GOT MORE TO COME.**

**HAPPY READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKYOU**

**-MANAGEMENT**

Our saturday was spent with my mom and dad in Houston. Maya and I slept the three hours it took us to get there, since we wore each other out the night before. It just so happen that the Phillies were playing the Astros. We watch the Phillies dismantle the Astros 8-1 while we enjoyed hot dogs and fries. I couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy watching my mother and my girlfriend interact. I would have never guessed that my mom would accept my sexuaility much less Maya. After the game Maya insisted on finding a place that sells cowboy hats. My dad googled hat shops and found a place that sold only western inspired outfits. Maya shopped for over two hours trying to find the perfect outfit, she even made my mom buy a cowboy hat. Once she fulfilled her need of making us almost die from boredom, my dad asked if we wanted to head to Six flags. With an emphatic yes from both Maya and me, we made the short trip to the theme park. My mom watched and held our stuff as we got on almost every ride in the park. My dad teased her a bit for being too chicken. My mother assured all of us that when she saw a ride she wanted to get on, she would. The three of us rode The Batman, Dare Devil Dive, El Toro, Green Lantern, Kingda Ka, and Nitro before my mother asked my father to hold her things. He wasn't sure about his wife riding the Bizarro roller coaster, neither was I. It was one of the most intense rides in the park, but she insisted. My dad pointed to all the loops and spirals on the blue coaster, but my mother was adamant. I couldn't help but laugh and poke fun at Maya who was screaming her head off while my mom smiled and yelled "Woooo". The day was absolutely perfect and by the way Maya was looking at me in the backseat of my father's truck, I knew my night would be even better.

It was well past midnight when my father pulled into the front of our hotel. We all gave one another kisses and hugs and said good night. My mom asked us to come over for Sunday dinner, but told us we should spend the day together and relax. We said our goodbyes and headed towards the elevator.

"Baby?" Maya's voice was low and full of lust.

"Yes?"

"Take a shower with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Just as she grabbed the back of my neck to kiss me, the doors opened. We strolled hand and hand to our room. When the door shut behind Maya, she sat her bags down and pulled me closer to her by the bottom of my shirt. She slowly lifted it above my head. I kicked my sneakers off and she did the same. I removed her shirt and pressed my lips to hers. Her tongue wasted no time slipping past my lips. I took her bottom lip in between mine then kissed her cheek. Her hands moved from my back to the top of my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them in a second. My lips moved back to hers and I buried my hands in her hair.

"Wait."

"What's wrong Maya?"

"Slow...go slow."

I simply nodded, kissed her, and removed her shorts. I backed her into the bathroom without breaking the kiss. Her tongue's slow strokes against mine reminded me of the first time we made love. Tonight wasn't about sex, it was about connecting our souls as one, I could feel it in her kiss, in her touch. We were both in just our panies and bras as Maya reached over to turn the shower on. The remaining garments were quickly removed and our kiss continued.

"After you." Maya held the shower curtain back allowing me to step in first. Once she stepped in the water cascaded down her body making my already burning desire intensify. With her back to the water, she dipped her head back allowing the water to cover her from head to toe. I took her left breast into my mouth, unable to control my need for her. "I said slow, didn't I?"

"But baby..." I tried to complain but was silenced by her lips.

"Let's get you all cleaned up." Maya readjusted our bodies so that I was now under the stream. She took a bar of Dove soap and began to rub it all over me. First my neck, to my shoulders, arms, chest, abdomen. She turned me around to wash by back, butt, legs. She even washed my feet. After soaping my entire body, she handed me the bar and switched places with me. I took my time washing her body. Once I got done with her center, I couldn't help but place a finger inside of her. She closed her eyes and didn't stop me, so I entered another. She wanted us to go slow, so I did. I slide my fingers in and out of her at a torturously slow pace. She responded by cupping my face and kissing me. I backed her into the shower wall and took her right leg into my left arm in order to gain better access. She broke the kiss and moaned my name. It was hard not to attack her neck, but I laid soft kisses from the right side to her left. She pulled my face back to her. Her eyes were closed, enjoying my fingers inside of her.

"Open your eyes." I whispered. She did. We stared affectionately into each other's eyes as I moved in and out of her, rubbing her with my thumb. I curled my fingers inside her in search for her g-spot. I knew I found it by the look on her face. I continued to stimulate it, and her moans grew louder, filling the bathroom. She closed her eyes again and I stopped moving inside her. When she opened them, I started pumping in and out of her at a slightly quicker pace. Not too fast, just not as slow. My fingers grazed her spot and her muscles began contracting.

"I love you...oh baby...fuck. Oh my...ahh. Yes, right there. Mmmmm...I love you baby, I love you...fuck, I love you." She cried out, never taking her eyes off mine.

"I love you too Maya." She was close so I picked up my pace once again.

"Emily!" She climaxed into my hand and tipped her head back. Her chest moved up and down quickly, and she bit her lip. "Mmmmm...my goodness, Em."

"Good?"

"Great. Let me return the favor." I slid my finger out of her and she moved behind me. She told me to put my foot on the edge of the tub and moved her arm to the front of me, sliding her hand slowly to my center. I leaned my head back onto her as her fingers made contact. She rub me with all four fingers, swatting me in between. She cupped me in her hand and asked me if I was hers. I assured her I couldn't ever belong to anyone else. Every inch of me belonged to Maya St. Germain, and I didn't want it any other way.

After playing with my clit she found my opening and slid inside me, her free hand massaging my breast. She kissed and licked my back which drove me wild. I reached behind me to grab her head, taking a chunk of hair in my hand. Her pace was tormenting me but I was taking pleasure in every moment. After seeing her eyes bore into my own while I made her orgasm, I was already almost on the edge. She pushed me over when her free hand left my chest and moved to my center, she rubbed me with one hand while thrusting her fingers inside with the other. My orgasm coursed through me with intensity as I scream my girlfriends name.

We cleaned each other again and made our way to the bedroom. Maya made love to me for the rest of the night. She wouldn't let me touch her, she just pleasured me until I couldn't take anymore. Gladly my mom told us to relax the following day, we were both going to need it.

X

"Hurry baby, we're gonna be late, my mom said dinner was at 7pm on the dot."

"Coming." Maya called out from the bedroom. She entered the room with a plaid blue western shirt complete with a turquoise bolo tie, brown cowboy boots, skin tight Levis and a tan straw cowboy hat. When she purchased the outfit at Cavenders in Houston, I was a bit skeptical, but she looked surprisingly sexy.

"Wow, damn Maya, you could make a paper bag look good."

She laughed. "I try. You ready?"

"Just waiting on you my love."

"Well then lets go."

The drive to my dad's military base was a short one, but not short enough. I hadn't had my mom's cooking in some time and I was starving.

"Well don't you make an adorable cowgirl?" My dad noticed as he hugged Maya.

"Aw man I was going for bad ass not adorable. Opps, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Maya," my dad assured her, "you definitely look like a bad ass cowgirl." We all laughed together at that one.

X

"Dinner was amazing mom."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No thank you Pam, it really was delicious."

"You're both very welcome. I'll go get us some tea."

"Sounds good honey. Maya, Emily, come have a seat with me in the living room."

"Sure thing dad." My mom came back with a tray carrying four mugs. My parents sat on the loveseat while Maya and I occupied the longer couch.

"Thanks so much for having us mom, dad, this was one of the best weeks of my entire life."

"Mine too." Maya agreed.

"I'm so glad the both of you made it, and it's good to hear you enjoyed yourselves." Responded my dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fields, I'd like to talk to you about something." Maya began then sat her mug on the coffee table.

"Sure Maya, what is it?" My dad was curious, whereas my mom look worried. I had no clue what Maya was about to say.

"Emily has asked me to marry her." She turned her head to me. I'm sure the terrified expression on my face was comical to Maya, but clearly, this was no laughing matter. "We aren't going to run out and do it tomorrow, but I've agreed to marry her. I don't mean to spring this on you but I'd rather discuss this now then wait years. We've talked about it extensively and we want to get married shortly after we graduate college. You and your wife's blessing would mean the world to Emily and I." Maya grabbed my hand, I was trembling.

"Mom, dad," I said with caution, "Maya and I are going to, hopefully, go to the same school and get an off campus apartment. There'll be less distractions that way, and it'll sort of give us a head start on what married life will be like. We know the challenges of marriage and the responsibility it carries, which is why we're waiting until we graduate. But, I'm completely and totally in love with Maya and I want to spend the rest of my life with her..."

"With you blessing of course." Maya interrupted.

"Yes, with your blessing...we'd like to get married." My dad shifted in his seat then glanced at my mother, whose face I couldn't quite read.

"Wayne, Pam, I love Emily, deeply, and I will protect her with my life. I'll make sure she's well taken care of and never needs or wants for anything. I'll respect her and treasure her. I assure the both of you that you can trust me with her. She's the love of my life and I'd like to know, we'd like to know, that you support our decision."

For a long while my dad just looked at Maya, and she never dropped his gaze. I could tell my mother was waiting to gauge my father's reaction before she spoke, so she sat quietly while Maya and my dad seemed to be having a staring contest. He was sizing her up, trying to see if there was a chink in her armor. She didn't blink, flinch or even breath while we all waited for the leader of my family to respond.

"Well Maya, I can't tell you how much it means to my wife and me that you had enough respect for us to ask for our blessing. And by the look on my daughter's face, she had no clue you were going to do that, did she?"

"No sir, she didn't." I gave Maya a weak smile when she flashed me her perfect teeth.

"Well, Pam?" My dad look over to my mother.

"I'm not sure Wayne, they're awful young to be making such a life altering choice."

"They don't want to get married today, they want to wait five years. I'd say that's enough time to be sure. Wouldn't you?"

"If you two still want to get married once you graduate, then I suppose, if it's okay with your father, it's okay with me."

"I think you're both being rational and responsible by talking about this and choosing to wait." He paused for a long moment. "Well, Maya, you have my wife's and my blessing. Congratulations on your engagement." My dad rose to his feet as did Maya and her took her by her shoulders then pulled her in for a hug. I got up and gave my mom a hug.

"Group hug!" Maya yelled with excitement spread across her face. We all hugged and I pressed my forehead to Maya's. I couldn't believe this amazing, beautiful, free spirited girl was going to be my wife.


	17. Chapter 17

The remainder of the summer went by too fast for my liking, but was still incredible. Maya and I spent most of the time in my bed. My mom got back two days before all the girls got did. With Maya's parent's on a very rare vacation, we had to sneak around to have sex, which was kinda hot. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Maya for a day to spend time with my three best friends. We all took turns explaining in detail our summer experiences. They wanted me to go last, knowing my stories would be the juiciest. I told them from beginning to end how Maya and I reconciled. I bashfully told them about some of our sexual escapades. And I told them in detail, with pictures, of our week long vacation in Texas. They couldn't have been happier, and neither could I. Life was pretty sweet at the moment, and there wasn't a thing I could possible want to change.

**Maya's point of view**

"I can't open it. You open it, I'm too nervous."

"Maya, we applied to ten universities and you've been accepted into three already. You opened each letter with confidence and ease, what's so different about today?" Emily asked me with the large white envelope in her hand.

"Because Em, this is the one you really want to go to. They offered you a scholarship, it's in Texas, and your mom has basically planned your lives around going down there so she can live with your dad while being close enough to come see your meets. If I don't get in I don't want you to feel like you have to attend one of your second or third choices. Emily if I don't get in, you should still go." The seriousness in my voice was something she heard infrequently.

"Baby, you'll get in and on the off chance you don't I'm not going to go anywhere that Maya St. Germain isn't. I have multiple scholarship offers, I don't mind going somewhere else."

"Just open it...no, no wait. I didn't get in, I know I didn't, just throw it in the trash."

"Baby, I've never seen you so unsure." Emily chuckled. "How in the world do you know you didn't get in?"

"Em, it's the 17th ranked University in the nation, It has only a 16% acceptance rate. I didn't get in, there's no way, you're just going to have to...Emily! No! Stop, please!" I tried to rip the letter from her grasp but my reflexes failed me as she opened the envelope. I bit my nails nervously as she read in silence. Slowly, a wide smile spread on her face. "No! Are you serious?! I got in?!" I exclaimed as my girlfriend picked me up to spin me around.

"You got in Maya. I'm so proud of you baby." She kissed me and our tongues quickly met. That is until we heard a knock on the door. We parted slowly when we saw Pam enter the room.

"What's all the screaming about?"

"Well mom, Maya came over here as soon as she got another one of her letters from one of the Universities we applied to. She was too nervous to read it herself so I did the honors."

"Well?" Pam asked impatiently.

"She got in! I couldn't be happier, it's literally an impossibility." Emily said as she grabbed me by my waist, no longer scared to show me affection in front of her mom.

"Good, good. Which University?" I could hear the anxiousness in Pam's voice.

"Well," She let me go and walked over to her mom. "Rice!" Emily bellowed as she held up the envelope for her mom to see.

"Maya, that's fantastic! So you two are going to Rice?" She asked as her and her daughter embraced.

"Looks that way, Pam."

"I'm so proud of you girls." Pam grabbed Emily and I and held us tightly. Sometimes I forget how much she used to hate me. "I'm going to go call your father, let him know we'll all be moving to Texas!"

We were alone again and Emily was staring at me. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossible Maya, simply impossible." The gap between us was closed, and our lips met.

**Several months later**

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and I were all sitting at our usual lunch table on a wednesday, exactly a week before our graduation. I felt fury build inside of me as I saw Ashley Benjamin approaching where we sat. Ashley had been pretty respectful all year by staying away from Emily and I. Guess she was feeling bold today. Her skirt was a little too short and her tank a little too tight.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a fierce tone while standing up. Ashley was a good five inches taller than me, but I got right in her face. "I thought you were told to stay away."

"Jesus Maya, relax." Emily urged.

"I haven't punched her in the face yet so I'd say I'm as relaxed as I'm gonna get." I said glancing back at Emily. "So...what do you want?"

"Hello everyone, I apologize for interrupting your lunch." Ashley explained with her eyes on Emily. "Could I have a word with you?" she asked bringing her attention back to me, "alone?"

"What could you possibly..."

"Maya please? It's important, and private."

"Go ahead Maya, we'll be okay without you for a few minutes." Emily said.

"Fine." I followed Ashley to the other side of the courtyard and sat next to her on a bench out of sight from everyone else. "So what is it?" Ashley turned her body to face me and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her green eyes were.

"Well first of all let me say how unbelievably contrite I am that I kissed Emily by the pool that night. I knew she belonged to someone else and it was disgusting of me to have infringed upon your relationship. For that, I am truly sorry. I never had the guts to apologize to you, and I'm sorry for that as well." I stared in her eyes wondering if I was being played or not, but her words seemed authentic.

"Um, thank you? I, uh, wasn't expecting an apology so...it's cool."

"Do you accept my apology?"

"I suppose...I don't see why not."

"Great, because I have something I need to ask you."

"What's that?" She took a deep breath before she continued, I braced myself for whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"Okay, so don't say anything. Just let me talk." I nodded. "What would you say to a threesome? Now before you hit me upside my head just hear me out. For one, you and Emily are both incredibly beautiful, who wouldn't want to sleep with either of you? For two, I know she hasn't ever done anything that adventurous, and I'm not sure about you, but something tells me you wouldn't mind. Before you even think about giving me an answer, ask yourself this question," Ashley, much to my shock, leaned in dangerously close to my lips. "if I never did what I did, and you didn't hate me, and I came up to ask you this, would you really turn me down?" She posed the question like she already knew the answer. She leaned back to her original position and continued. "I'll be honest, the thought first came to my mind because of Emily. However after watching you two from a distance, I've found myself very attracted to you as well. Listen, I'm having a huge graduation party at the Hilton in Philly next weekend. I'm sure you heard about it, the entire graduating class is invited. If you and Emily decide to take me up on my offer, you'll come, if not, maybe next lifetime." Ashley stood up and began to walk away, but paused and turned to face me again. "I'd rather a slow yes than a fast no, so talk it over with your girl and get back to me.

Not knowing what to do, I sat on the bench dumbfounded, as my mind raced. The lunch-is-over bell rung and snapped me out of my head spin. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Emily: Where in the world did you two go off to?

Me: we went to talk. I'll see you after school. I love you.

Emily: I love you too baby, so much :*

After the final bell rung I sat in my mint condition cherry red 1971 Chevy Chevelle waiting for Emily. Once she hopped in the passenger seat, I lit a joint and pulled off.

"So what did Ashley want to talk to you about that was so important and secretive?" Emily wondered as she looked at my joint, she couldn't smoke because she had to get a physical in a couple weeks before starting swim practice.

"Uh, I'm not exactly ready to talk about it yet."

"Huh? You really gonna leave me hanging high and dry like that. Are we keeping secrets now?"

"No, no of course not. She...she apologized for kissing you."

"Oh, that was nice of her. So why wouldn't you just say that?"

"There were other things discussed."

"So that's all I'm getting?"

"For now, just trust me alright?"

"I trust you with my life Maya." Emily said without a hint of humor.

"Good." I couldn't believe I was actually considering what Ashley had proposed. But, I was.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. I FEEL AS THOUGH I CAN MAKE THIS STORY WAAAAAAAYYYY BETTER AND I WILL. THERE WILL BE TWO MORE PARTS AND I WILL IMPROVE THEM. THE SECOND PART WILL BE THEM IN THEIR LAST YEAR OF COLLEGE AND THEIR 1ST FEW YEARS OF MARRIAGE. THE 3RD AND FINAL INSTALLMENT WILL BE THEIR LIFE AS A MARRIED COUPLE YEARS INTO THEIR MARRIAGE AND CAREERS AND WITH CHILDREN. I HOPE YOU GUYS READ...**

**SOOOOOO...SHOULD MAYA AND EMILY ACCEPT ASHLEY'S OFFER?**


	18. Chapter 18

**MY APOLOGIES FOR THE WAIT...I JUST COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY THO, I'LL BE GETTING STARTED ON PART II SHORTLY : ) WARNING: THERE IS SOME NASTY SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE BARE WITH ME IN READING IT. THERE IS A PURPOSE FOR IT...**

**ENJOY...**

**NARRATOR POINT OF VIEW**

"Good afternoon staff, students, family, friends, and graduates. I am so pleased to be your valedictorian. And I'm even more pleased to be graduating and leaving Rosewood." Most of the graduates cheered and roared as Spencer continued her speech. "This has been a long journey and not one without difficulties, but class, we've made it. Through all the trials and tribulations we've stood tall and now we're getting ready to embark on a new journey. Although this process has been demanding and challenging, we'll all be better people for the experience. High school can be a stepping stone to furthering your education, possibly joining the military and for some of you, discovering your dreams. We should all realize this is not the end, but a new beginning. Now I know, sometimes new can be scary, but in life, we should run in the direction of our fears. Let us not be so fearful, but confident. Confident in our abilities and all that we've learned and accomplished during our academic careers. Let us all tap into the abundance of potential we possess. However, we shouldn't forget that potential is something that could be, oppose to actually being. So graduates, let's go be!"

The entire crowd boomed with applause and Spencer stood at the podium beaming. She threw her hat in the air and so did everyone else. Maya looked at Emily with more love than she'd ever seen.

"Baby?"

"Yes Maya?"

"I love you so much, I...I just can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too Maya." They kissed as everyone else around them began to fade, just like always when their lips touched

X

"So...you're sure about this?" Ashley asked Emily from the bathroom doorway. She looked at Maya and she answered for both of them.

"We're sure Ashley, what a fun way to cap off the best week of our lives."

"Okay then. I'm glad you decided to accept my offer. Did you have to do much convincing?"

"Not really, we discussed it, and here we are." Emily told her. Truth be told, she was nervous out her mind, that was before Maya and she smoke five fat joints, now she was just horny. Ashley closed in on where they sat on the bed and stood in front of them. She seductively untied her robe and let it fall off her shoulders to the floor. She wasn't wearing anything but a smile. She looked even better naked than Emily remembered.

"Well you aren't shy now are you?" Maya mused. Ashley just snickered and motioned for them to get off the bed.

"You sexy ladies ready?"

"I am, how about you baby?" Maya asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"I want y'all to kiss, and undress each other." Ashley requested and sat where the couple was previously sitting.

"Are we putting on a show for you?" Emily asked.

"Just go with it Em." Maya urged.

Ashley sat with a devilish smile plastered on her face as she watched Maya slowly kiss Emily. They were both clad in only a t-shirt and jeans so within no time, they were both in just bra and panties. Ashley pulled on Maya's arm and she lowered herself and Emily on to the bed. Ashley maneuvered herself in the middle but it didn't break their kiss. She watched in amazement as Emily moaned into Maya's mouth. Ashley finally put an end to their kiss by kissing Emily's jaw. She pulled back slightly and looked to Maya for permission. Maya simply nodded as Ashley started to kiss Emily's neck, when she pulled away, she grabbed the back of Maya's neck and brought her down for a kiss. Emily didn't think she could be so aroused watching her girlfriend make out with another girl, but it was very attractive. Ashley's tongue moved in and out of Maya's mouth while her hand moved to Emily's bra covered breast. Emily licked her lips and was getting wetter by the second. Maya and Ashley finally broke apart and she turned her head to Emily. She once again searched Maya's eyes to see if it was okay, she saw no hesitation or trepidation, so she leaned down to kiss Ashley. Maya propped herself up on her elbow to watch. Ashley laid flat on the bed and reached her right arm around Emily and her left around Maya, bringing them both slightly on top of her as her tongue explored Emily's mouth.

When Emily pulled back she was afraid of what her girlfriend might be feeling, but once she looked at her, she only saw love and arousal. She leaned over Ashley slightly to kiss her girlfriend. Ashley's eyes darted back and forth between the couple.

"I wanna try something." Ashley spoke up. Both girls looked at her awaiting instruction. Ashley slid back to her head-board and propped herself up on a stack of pillows. "Emily turn around and lean back on me. Emily did just that, with her back to Ashley's front. "Maya, I wanna watch you kiss her...all over."

Ashley took both of Emily's breast into her hands to knead them softly as Maya lifted up her leg by her ankle. She kissed all the way down to her thigh and licked her pussy once before kissing down her other leg to her ankle. She came back up and removed Ashley's hands from her breast and started to suck. Ashley moved Emily's hair away from her shoulder and began to bite and kiss her neck. Emily felt ecstasy course throughout her as two mouths worked on her. Maya straddled one of Emily's thighs to get a better angle. She latched on Emily's nipple and nibbled. Ashley brought her hand down to Emily's center and began to rubbed her clit in small circles. Emily moaned and started to move her hips. When Ashley thought there was more than enough moisture on her fingers, she entered Emily. Maya brought her mouth up to Emily's and kissed her.

"Maya, I want to play a game with Emily."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Lick and stop." Maya smiled knowingly and slid down Emily's body until she was face to face with her center, watching Ashley's fingers make her wetter and wetter. Emily couldn't bother with their conversation, she was too busy enjoying the way Ashley felt inside her. Suddenly Ashley yanked her fingers out of Emily and told Maya to lick. Maya flattened her tongue and ran it up and down Emily's slick clit. She licked her and sucked her into her mouth over and over for a few minutes before Ashley said stop. Maya stopped licking and Ashley rammed her fingers back inside of Emily. She yelped at the forceful pleasure. She moved in and out rapidly before she took her fingers out again to tell Maya to lick. Maya sucked on Emily's already swollen clit for another few minutes. Ashley brought her soaked hand up to Emily's right breast and covered it in her juices. She told Maya to stop again and this "game" went on for another half hour. They took turns playing lick and stop until everyone had touched and licked everyone in every different combination.

Now Emily and Ashley were tonguing each other on top of Maya as she watched. Ashley broke her kiss with Emily to travel down Maya's body. She placed herself between her legs and wasted no time taking Maya into her mouth.

"Sit on my face Em." Maya said and Emily quickly obliged.

Emily rode Maya's face and they both climaxed almost at the same time. Ashley didn't stop licking though, so Emily climbed off Maya's face and moved behind Ashley on her massive California King bed. Her ass was already in the air so she dipped her tongue inside her from behind. Maya convulsed and pulled at Ashley's hair as she made her come again. Ashley stopped eating Maya so she could come down. Maya moved her head to the side a little to watch her girlfriend pleasure Ashley. Ashley was moaning loudly and so was Emily. Maya didn't mind, she knew Ashley tasted amazing. Because she wasn't paying attention to Ashley, she was completely caught off guard when she felt three fingers slip inside of her.

Maya opened her eyes to find herself wrapped up in Emily's arms. She was panting slightly and had begun sweating. She wiped her brow with her hand and looked at her fiancé. It had been six months since she turned Ashley down without even asking Emily first. She thought long and hard about whether they should have a threesome with her and ultimately concluded, she just couldn't. Maya wouldn't mind having a threesome with Emily and another girl, but that girl could not be Ashley. She was the reason they broke up in the first place, it just wouldn't have been right. If they were to have a threesome, it would have to be with someone they didn't really know, maybe a hot girl they could easily convince to come back to their off campus house. Emily wanted to get an apartment, but Maya insisted on buying a 3200 sq. foot three bedroom house. She told Emily they might as well be comfortable while spending the next four years in Houston Texas. After putting up quite the fight, Emily finally relented, now they were home owners.

On the night of Ashley's hotel party at the Hilton, Emily asked if they could go. Knowing that showing up would give Ashley the wrong idea, Maya suggested they have a quite, private night in instead. They ordered takeout and watched countless movies. They spent the rest of the evening that Saturday in Maya's studio, where she played her some new music she was working on and serenaded her with "Wild horses". Sunday was spent in bed, making love the entire day and night, and Monday was moving day. They'd settled into a nice routine and even though she didn't need the money, Maya started DJing for Rice Radio. Emily was killing all competition at her meets, she was the most skilled player in the entire Conference USA. On weekends they'd take the three-hour drive to Fort Hood to see Wayne and Pam.

Maya looked over at her sleeping beauty and wondered what she would think of having a ménage trios.

"Em?" She shook her girlfriend's shoulder. She didn't think Emily would care too much since they were on winter break. "Em, baby?"

"Hmm, wassup? Something wrong?" Emily asked with sleep lacing her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong."

"You tryna seduce me?" Emily moved closer to Maya and kissed her neck.

"Maybe...mmmm...hold on a sec I wanna, uh, talk about something."

Emily pulled back and rested her head on Maya's pillow. "Wassup? Must be important to wake me up at three something in the morning."

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, baby...let me make it all better."

Maya giggled as Emily kissed her neck in a more playful manner. "Hold on baby, I wanna talk about it. It wasn't really _bad _per say." She paused. "I have to tell you something."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Em, I kept something from you, it's not really a big deal, but I'm finally ready to talk about it."

"So talk my love." Emily smiled at her not so soon to be wife.

"Uh, do you remember the week before we graduated, Ashley came up to our table and we disappeared for the rest of lunch?"

"Yeah..." Emily said slowly.

"Remember later on that day when I wasn't totally forthcoming about our conversation?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well she asked me a question. She wanted to know if we could all fuck...like the three of us."

Emily was shocked, that much was evident to Maya, and she didn't speak for a few minutes. "You're telling me this now because?"

"Well, that's what my dream was about. I know it's super random, and I know it's six month later but...it just got me to thinking."

"Why didn't you tell me this, and you didn't punch her in the mouth did you?"

Maya chuckled. "No baby, I didn't punch her. I was way too shocked to even move until I heard the bell. I had no clue what to say or do. She told me to talk it over with you and if we decided to do it, to come to her party."

"Ohhhh, so that's why you didn't wanna go?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Maya admitted.

"Okay that explains that, still doesn't explain why you never talked to me about it."

"I know. Honestly, I made the decision for both of us. If we were to have a threesome, as hot as it would probably be with Ashley, it just couldn't be with her. So I politely declined."

"Was she pissed?"

"She was a little disappointed, but she understood."

"Oh." Emily paused as she stroked Maya's face. "Maya?"

"Yeah."

"What do you mean by if we _were _to have a three-way?"

"Well, honestly I wouldn't be opposed."

"What? Why not? You would want to do that?"

"Calm down, I didn't say I _wanted _to, I just said I wouldn't mind."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Yeah. I think it's something everyone should experience before they get married. Like a right of passage. Everyone in their lifetime should have at least one."

"Why?"

"Because, it's fun, and you shouldn't be doing that type of thing once you've made a sacred commitment to each other. Although some people do have open marriages and stuff but I'm not about that life."

"Oh. Um...was it with a guy and a girl?"

"My threesome?" Emily nodded. "Yeah the first one was."

"You've had more than one?" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah relax. My first one was a chick and a dude and my second one was two chicks. It was pretty fucking hot."

"You'd be okay sharing me?"

"It's not about that, I'm not exactly sharing you, we're all fucking each other. Everyone gets attention, like I said it's fun."

"Back to my original question, you want to have a threesome with me and some other chick? I'm asking, flat out. Yes or no?"

"Hmmm, it _would_ be hot. Maybe, not if you didn't want to."

"Uh, I'll think about it. But Maya, what if I told you that a girl at pub wants to, as she said it, "fuck our brains out"?"

"What girl? At Willy's?"

"Yeah, I just didn't really know how to handle it, or bring it up."

Maya thought for a minute. "Is she hot?"

**THE END**

**CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED ON PART II : )**


End file.
